Crazy Days at Hetalia High
by SimpleLoss12
Summary: What if all of the Hetalia characters went to high school? High school is crazy enough as it is, how will they handle it? Welcome to Hetalia High where the students have to juggle classes, drama, friends, and homework. What type of adventures will they expirence? What do they do during school? How do they deal with bullies, or annoying classmates? Will they be able to get along?
1. Streakers

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

**Streakers**

Italy sat at his desk. He twirled his pencil between his fingers as he stared out the window. Math had always bored him, so he never paid attention. He looked at Germany in front of him and Japan to his right. Both boys were listening intently to the teacher who was droning on and on.

Italy had dozed off. Germany shook his shoulder and his eyes shot open, "Pasta~!"

"You fell asleep again," Germany sighed heavily.

"Your grades are going to drop again if you don't pay more attention Italy," Japan said softly as he put his papers away.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Romano said angrily. Italy turned to look at his brother seated behind him.

"What's wrong fratello?" Italy asked. Romano was looking out the window and Italy, Germany, and Japan followed his gaze.

Three boys were running through the courtyard, naked. All the boys instantly knew the trio. The middle boy had silver hair and white and black paint smeared on his body. A huge white flag was flapping behind him. It was hard to read it at first, but everyone could figure "I AM AWESOME!" was painted on it. Spain was on Prussia's left, he was painted in yellow and red. France was to Prussia's right and he was painted in blue, white, and red.

Germany quickly put his hands over Italy's eyes. Italy tried pulling at Germany's hands. "Wait, I can't see!" he wailed.

"Don't worry, you don't need to see," Germany said in disgust.

Japan just had a blank stare, "Oh my…" The boys ran around the courtyard, screaming and yelling incomprehensible things at the top of their lungs. By now the whole class had heard them and gone to the window to watch. Giggles and snickering could be heard from the students. A tall figure was walking out into the courtyard and flagging down the trio. They stopped as the principle started talking to them.

"Oh good, finally someone who will stop them," Romano sighed in relief.

Germany took his hands off Italy's eyes as Italy ran to the window, "Hey look! It's Grandpa Rome!"

Germany and Japan walked over to stand by Italy at the window. Japan's face went pale as a ghost as he muttered, "Oh no."

"What?!" Germany said, outraged.

"Huh?" Italy said, confused.

Romano stood on his tiptoes as he tried to look over the students covering the window. Some screamed and turned away while others started laughing more. Romano moved from his desk and pushed through the students to get to the window.

His jaw dropped as he saw Grandpa Rome disrobing and running with the other three boys. He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. Germania came out and you could tell he was angry at everyone. He began yelling and chasing after the streakers.

"Ooo~," the whole class said. Everyone knew the trio would get in major trouble.

When Germania finally caught them he smacked each of them on the back of the head and ordered them to his office. The boys and Grandpa Rome walked sadly to Germania's office where the boys would probably get suspended for a while and detentions for the rest of the year.

Romano went back to his desk to sit down and smacked his head on the desk. Italy's eyes were open wide and he was frozen, staring out the window. Germany just shook his head and Japan was still really pale.

Romano sighed, "He better hope he doesn't see me anytime soon, because I'm going to strangle that tomato-loving bastard and his friends for being complete idiots!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I've decided to start writing these stories and I got the idea from a bunch of fan art that I've seen. What if all the Hetalia characters went to school? What would they encounter? How would they act? What would school be like? So I decided to write some stories about some of the days at Hetalia High. I have many ideas for future stories and I'm really hoping that you really enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them. :) I know this one isn't very long, so I hope the next one will be longer! :)


	2. Someone to Stand For

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**Someone to Stand For**

The pitter-patter of the rain against the window was the only sound in the room. Japan sat in his chair as he cleaned the lens of his camera. He took his camera with him everywhere and always took such good care of it.

He finished cleaning the camera and held it up, pointing it towards the window. He snapped a picture, capturing the tiny raindrops as they raced down the window pane. He pulled the camera away and looked at the picture on the digital screen, smiling as he went to turn away.

"Japan! I'm back and look, I got that story you wanted." Sealand burst through the door into the small classroom. He held up his small notebook and waved it around. His own camera hung around his neck and bounced against his chest.

Japan smiled, "Good, thank you Sealand. Did everything go well?"

Sealand nodded enthusiastically, "Yep! Mr. Austria told me a lot! He told me about the history of music and why it's so important to our history, culture, and everyday life! He even invited me to the concert in a few weeks. He said you were welcome to come along as well."

"Fantastic," he congratulated the small boy. "And I would like to attend the concert; that would be nice."

Sealand looked up smiling, "Thanks and I know! It sounds like fun, I can't wait. So is there anything else you need me to do?"

Japan shook his head, his short black hair tickling his cheeks, "No, I was about to head to lunch."

"Okay, I'll see you later Japan, bye!" The small blond boy skipped out of the room and Japan stood alone in the quiet room once again. He sighed and went to grab his backpack. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Japan had been working for the school newspaper since he was a freshman of Hetalia High. He was now a junior and head of the newspaper. He enjoyed writing and doing interviews, especially when he got to take pictures. Japan just loved to take pictures; he loved to capture the beauty of nature in still life photos.

He opened up his umbrella and walked to the cafeteria. He usually spent most of his lunch time alone in the newspaper room. He spent the last few minutes of his lunch time with his friends though.

Just before he made it to the door of the cafeteria, he tripped and fell into a puddle. His umbrella fell out of his hand and he threw his hands in front to catch himself as he fell. Thankfully he was able to save his camera from being smashed or soaked. He looked up and tried to push himself up but someone stepped on his back and pushed him back into the puddle.

Japan saved his face from being smashed into the concrete but he was now soaked as he laid in the puddle.

"'ello Japan," a familiar French accent said.

"France!" Japan turned his head to look up at the tall blond teen in surprise.

"I 'ave been waiting for you, where 'ave you been? Working on your silly newspaper?"

Japan nodded, "Hai." He tried not to make eye contact with the taller teen. He kept his head down as he tried to stand up. France had been messing with Japan for quite a while now, but Japan had always been so shy and quiet; he never talked much so it was hard for his friends to realize anything was wrong.

"What do you want now France?" Japan spoke quietly.

"Well I really like that camera you 'ave. I'm jealous, can I borrow it?" He reached down and snatched the camera from Japan's hand.

"No!" Japan cried out as he pushed himself off the ground. His camera meant everything to him. He reached up and desperately tried to get it back but France held it up high out of his reach. Japan was pushed back down into the puddle as France walked away, laughing and holding the camera triumphantly.

Japan didn't usually cry but he felt a lone tear trail down his cheek as he watched his camera leave. He got up slowly, soaking wet and shivering. He picked up his backpack that had thankfully missed the puddle, but it was still damp from the rain. He also picked up his small umbrella and closed it, shaking off some of the rain.

The loud and boisterous lunchroom was bright and warm. Nobody noticed Japan as he walked in and he silently made his way to his friends' lunch table

Italy was the first to see him, "Ciao Japan-! What happened to you?" Italy stared at his friend as he stood in front of him in his wet clothes and wearing a miserable look on his face.

"Ja, what happened?" Germany asked, looking concerned.

Japan looked at the ground. "I fell… into a puddle," he whispered.

"Where's your camera?" Italy asked. He got up and walked over to Japan, noticing his camera was gone.

Japan flinched as if the mention of his camera hurt him physically. He stayed silent. Italy and Germany got up and helped Japan out the back door. Greece watched from his table. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. Why was Japan all wet? It didn't look like it was just from the rain. He couldn't hear what he had said because he wasn't very loud. And what about the way Japan looked when Italy mentioned his camera? Greece had all these thoughts swirling inside his head. He blinked lazily and thought for a second before going out the same door and following the trio.

Italy led Japan to his locker while Germany followed closely behind. Italy opened his locker and pulled out a spare change of clothes he had and handed them to Japan, who accepted them gratefully.

"Arigato." Japan went to the boys' bathroom to quickly change. As he walked out to join Italy and Germany, he folded his wet clothes. Italy's spare clothes were a bit loose, but Japan was just grateful to be able to change out of his damp ones.

"Japan, what actually happened?" Italy asked again as Japan made his way over to his friends.

Japan just shook his head, "I told you, I fell."

"Then what happened to your camera?" Germany asked.

"I left it in the newspaper room," he replied. He wished this was true, but sadly, it wasn't. The bell rang to go to their next class. Japan thanked Italy again and said goodbye to his friends again before turning to leave to go to class.

Greece walked up the hallway, beginning to be crowded by students moving to their next class. He could tell something was really wrong with Japan that he wasn't telling anyone. Greece and Japan had never really talked, but they shared quite a few classes together. Japan was always quiet and hardworking, as oppose to Greece who was always napping and slacking off. He could tell there was something wrong with Japan and he wanted to help in any way he could.

Japan was walking home from school that day. The rain fell softly onto this umbrella and ran off the sides, falling to the ground. He was still wearing Italy's borrowed clothes and he couldn't wait to get home and change into some of his own clothes. He walked up his driveway and up to his front door. He took out his keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside from the cold rain.

He put his umbrella to the side and took off his shoes as he closed the door. He walked through his house silently. His parent's wouldn't be home until later after work. He walked into his bedroom and sighed as he set his backpack down.

Japan's room was simple. He had his bed, a dresser, desk and chair, and a bookshelf as the only furniture in his room. The walls were pure white and there were no decorations except one wall. Japan turned to look at the wall on his left. Photographs covered the whole wall. It was like a huge collage he had made with all the photos he had taken. He walked up to it and placed his hand on a few of the pictures. He looked at them all and saw some of his family, friends, school events, plants and animals, and many more. It made him smile to think of all the pictures he had taken over the years.

His smile faded and his heart grew heavy as he remembered he had lost his camera. He knew he would probably never get it back seeing as France had taken it. He sighed sadly and shook his head. Then he turned around and went to his closet to find some of his own dry clothes.

After Japan had changed, he heard a knock on the door. 'Who could that be?' Japan wondered. He silently made his way back to the door and looked through the peephole to see who it was. A tall boy with shaggy brown hair stood at the door. Japan couldn't see his face until the teen turned his head and a pair of soft green eyes looked at Japan.

'Greece? What is he doing at my house?' He contemplated about opening the door. He didn't know Greece that well, but he didn't want to leave him out in the rain, that would just be rude.

Japan opened the door slowly, "Hello?" Greece looked up at him with his expressionless face, "Can I come in? It's raining."

"Oh, of course." Japan ushered him in and closed the door behind them. Greece looked around then took off his shoes as he spotted Japan's by the door.

"Um, might I ask what you are doing here?" Japan asked awkwardly.

Greece turned and found his way into the living room, taking a seat on Japan's couch. Japan was appalled by how casual Greece was acting in his home although he had never been here before.

After Greece sat down, he looked up at Japan, "You looked upset at school today and I was worried."

Japan stared at the other teen in shock then felt his cheeks begin to burn slightly, "You were worried about me.?" Japan had never really talked to Greece; he had always been too shy to say anything to him, but he wished he had the courage to talk to him more. He was confused by Greece's comment, but he was also slightly embarrassed by how he felt a bit happy when Greece told him that he was worried about him.

"Well, I wasn't having a good day," Japan said quietly.

Greece nodded, "I could tell. What happened?"

Japan looked at the ground. He didn't want to tell anybody what had happened, especially somebody he barely knew, but he was having trouble holding it in now. Even if they weren't friends, Japan had a feeling that he could trust Greece.

Japan took a staggering breath, "It's France. He's been, well he's been bullying me lately." Japan closed his eyes tightly. He had finally told somebody. He felt like he should stop now, but it felt good to finally tell someone; like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He couldn't stop the flow of the words as they left his lips, but he could feel the weight becoming less and less upon his shoulders.

"I don't know what to do though. This has never happened to me before and so I don't know how to deal with it. Today he pushed me into the puddle, which is why I needed to borrow some of Italy's clothes. And… and…" Japan felt another lone tear slide down his cheek, "He took my camera too…" Japan continued to tell Greece about all the problems France had been causing him lately.

When he was done, he realized what he had done and he bowed his head, "My apologies, I didn't mean to dump all that on you…"

Japan continued to stare at the ground as he sat by Greece.

Greece put his arm around Japan's shoulders and gave him a hug. At first Japan wanted to push Greece away, surprised by the sudden close contact, but he just stayed frozen. After a while he leaned into Greece's hug, taking comfort in the older teen's warmth. They stayed on the couch a little longer.

"Arigato. Thank you for coming over, but you know you didn't have to," Japan said quietly. He could feel his cheeks heating up slightly as he realized how long he had been in Greece's embrace.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I came over." He was silent for a minute before he looked back at Japan, "I'm going to get your camera back, I promise."

Japan looked up in surprise, "Seriously?" He was shocked and a bit confused. Greece was almost like a stranger to him yet he had come to check on Japan, listened to his problems, comforted him, and now promised to get his camera back. Why? The question swirled around Japan's mind. Why was Greece doing all this for him? He didn't know, but he sure did appreciate it.

"Yes, tomorrow," Greece said, determined. Japan smiled, "Thank you so much."

Greece took Japan into another embrace but made this one brief before releasing the smaller boy, "I better get going now." Greece pulled away and hesitated, staring at Japan with his soft green eyes. He stood up and left Japan sitting on the couch by himself. Japan heard the front door open and close, and then he was left alone in the house. "Goodbye," he called out quietly to the empty room.

Greece opened his umbrella again as he made his way back home in the soft rain. He was glad he had gone to see Japan. He knew he felt something towards Japan; he just wasn't sure what it was. He had wished Japan would talk to him more in school, but he didn't know why they didn't talk. Maybe Japan just didn't like him. He knew that he would be there for Japan and he knew he had to get Japan his camera back, no matter what. He hated the devastated look on Japan's face when he talked about his camera, and he knew he had to do something about it.

_Meow_! The cry of a cat pulled him out of his thoughts. Greece looked down and saw a small grey cat trying to escape the rain by hiding in a cardboard box. He knelt down and the cat jumped into his arm. He held it tightly to his chest and stroked the soft fur on its back, causing the cat to purr. The combination of the rain and the cat's purr was really making Greece drowsy. He wanted to just go home and curl up with the new cat and take nap.

The next day Japan walked into his first class. He was one of the first students in the class and he silently sat in his seat, waiting for the bell to ring. He had been thinking a lot last night, about a lot of things: his camera, France, his homework that he had neglected to do, and Greece. Japan tried to deny it but he couldn't lie to himself. Greece had been on his mind most of the night. What had been weighing on his mind the most was the connection between them. Japan was so confused and didn't know what to think. He barely knew Greece, yet Greece was acting as if they were old friends. Japan remembered Greece's promise and a small bit of hope fluttered in his chest.

Japan really didn't pay attention to any of his classes at all but when the bell dismissing them to lunch rang, he froze and stared at the door. Did he go and hide in the newspaper room? Or did he head straight to the cafeteria and try not to get caught by France?

He decided against going to the newspaper room because he feared it would remind him too much of his camera. He began walking towards the cafeteria. Most of the other students had already made it towards the cafeteria, except a few stragglers, including Japan himself.

He was delighted when he realized he had made it without even seeing France. Just as he reached out to open the door, he heard someone come up behind him. His heart sank as he knew exactly who it was.

"'ello Japan. 'ow are you today?" France asked casually.

Japan's arm fell back to his side. He turned around and kept his head down as he faced France. "I'm fine," Japan whispered.

"What was zat?" France said as he leaned in close, holding his hand up to his ear. He had a cruel smile on his face as he pulled his hand out from behind his back. When Japan saw his camera his breath caught in his throat. France held it up teasingly within Japan's reach.

"I've 'ad lots of fun with your camera. I've taken lot of pictures and I've come to realize I really do love your camera." France walked around Japan and stood beside him, putting his arm around his shoulders. Japan flinched at France's touch, but didn't move away.

"You know, if I didn't like your camera, I was going to give it back, but I've decided I love it and zat I'm going to keep it for myself." Japan closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists at his side. He wanted to just snatch the camera back but he knew that it would probably hurt more than help.

"Besides," France continued, "I've seen your pictures before. I can do much better because I know how to truly capture beauty in a photo. And nature isn't the only thing zat is beautiful. Take _moi_ for example, I 'ave so much beauty that no amount of pictures will ever be able to truly capture the essence of my gorgeousness."

France's bragging was interrupted as they heard the door to the cafeteria open. Both boys turned around to face Greece.

"Greece? What do you want?" France sneered.

Greece held out his hand, "I need the camera." France stood up straight and Japan hurried over to stand by Greece's side.

"So what? You need someone to protect you and fight your battles?"

France laughed and Greece quickly lunged forward to grab the camera but France held on tightly. He looked as Greece as they both held onto the neck strap. Japan just watched with wide eyes as France and Greece stood nose to nose.

France glared at Greece whose normally stoic eyes now gleamed with a fierce spark. "Let go of the camera," Greece said, pulling on the necks trap.

"No, you let go." France pulled the neck strap back towards him.

Japan watched as his camera dangled dangerously. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened behind him. He turned around quickly to see Italy and Germany standing there.

"Japan! There you are!" Italy looked at Greece and France who hadn't acknowledged their presence yet. "What's going on?"

Japan looked at his friends then over to Greece and France, "Greece is trying to get my camera back for me." He could hear them arguing and watched as they tugged on the strap some more.

Suddenly Greece pulled back his fist and punched France in the face. Italy, Japan, and Germany gasped on shock. France fell to the ground, holding his wounded cheek.

"What ze 'ell was zat for?!"

Greece held up the camera and looked at it happily, "You wouldn't let go and you were really starting to get on my nerves." He turned his back on France and handed Japan the camera.

Japan held the camera in his hands and stared up at Greece, surprised. Greece smiled and Japan could feel a smile forming on his lips as he stared down at his camera. He looked back up at Greece, "Arigato, thank you so much!"

He hugged Greece tightly who wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, "You're welcome. I did promise to get it back for you, and I always keep my promises."

Both of their arms fell to their sides and they looked up into each others' eyes. Their faces were really close and Japan felt a blush coloring his cheeks.

Italy gasped and Greece was pulled back. France caught him off balance and threw him down onto the ground. He jumped on top of Greece and punched him in the face as well. Greece pushed him off and tried to stand up. France grabbed onto his ankle to pull him down again and Greece tried to kick himself free of France's grasp.

Italy and Germany left to go get help and Japan watched helplessly as the two older teens kept fighting. More students were starting to show up and crowd around, watching the fight.

Some students were cheering as Greece and France continued to beat each other up. Prussia and Spain made their way to the front of the crowd as soon as they heard that France was involved. They watched as their friend was thrown against a wall. He then delivered a punch to Greece's stomach.

Prussia looked around and smiled. He found the closest person to him, besides Spain, and punched him. That person happened to be America.

"Dude, what the hell?!" America yelled as he looked up at Prussia. He jumped up and punched Prussia back, who started laughing; he had just found an excuse to start a fight of his own.

Spain went over to try and pull Prussia away but was pushed backwards instead, bumping into England. "Watch where you're going you wanker! You just scuffed up my brand new shoes!"

"Lo siento, I didn't mean to-" England kicked Spain in the stomach before he could finish.

Japan looked around him; everyone was starting to fight with the person beside them. The cheering and chanting had been replaced with the yells of their own fights. He moved away from everyone and managed to dodge most of the fights as he ran towards Greece.

"Greece," he called out, trying to get the boy's attention. Greece looked up at Japan and realized he could hear Germania yelling. He pushed France aside roughly and quickly followed Japan through the doors to an empty hallway. They ran up the stairs swiftly and hid in the boys bathroom. They locked the door behind them and hoped that no one had followed them.

Greece leaned up against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Japan walked over to him and knelt by his side. Greece's shaggy brown hair was messy and his uniform was dirty and torn. His cheek was bruised and all around his eye it was red and a bit swollen; Japan knew he would have a black eye tomorrow. Blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth and Japan got up to get some paper towels. He turned the water on and wet the towels, wringing them out before walking back to Greece, who was trying to fix his hair. Japan knelt down and wiped the dirt from his face and the blood from his mouth. Their eyes met again and they leaned in closer to each other. They both slowly closed their eyes and their lips met.

They pulled apart and Japan looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up in an intense blush. He was silent and searched for words to say.

Greece put his fingers under Japan's chin and pulled his lips closer. Japan closed his eyes as he felt their lips touch. Greece's lips were warm and soft, and a bit swollen still from the fight. Greece's hand moved to the back of Japan's neck, causing him to flinch but he kept his lips against Greece.

Greece pulled away and smiled at Japan, who smiled back before looking away, "I'm sorry you are hurt."

Greece laughed softly, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm just glad I could get your camera back."

Japan nodded, "Hai, me too, but I did not know that it would cause you to get hurt."

"Well, honestly, you should be worrying about France. I think I kicked his ass too hard, but then again, he deserved it," Greece laughed.

* * *

A/N: Well I can honestly say, this wasn't my best or favorite story for the Hetalia High series, but I did want to write something for Giripan because I think they are an adorable couple! x) I also love how Japan can't say his L's but I decided to type it normally because it just got confusing when I substituted all his L's for R's. I also love how Greece can be so upfront with his actions and words, that's what I like about him. Anyway, sorry if the ending sucked, I really didn't know how to end it haha oh well.. I know this one is a little (or lot) more drama filled than the other, but it's like real high school, there's always drama. I promise I'll put more up soon, hopefully more funny ones and drama ones (that i will like more than this one), because I have nothing else better to do in my life... =3= Oh, look at me rambling when I have better things to do, like write more fanfiction! hahah xD anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)


	3. He's Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**He's Mine**

"Hey Romano," Turkey said as he sat by the Italian.

Romano grumbled and turned around, "Go away."

"I just wanted to talk," Turkey insisted, scooting closer. Romano turned and glared at the older boy. Every day for the past few weeks Turkey was trying to find ways to talk to him. Romano really didn't like people and the Turk was starting to get on his nerves.

"Well I don't want to, so leave me alone!" Romano looked up at the clock, begging time to go faster so he could leave. Turkey kept talking, ignoring Romano's glares, and Romano just decided to tune him out and ignore him. The only class he didn't have with Spain, who would talk his ear off every day, was the class where Turkey took the liberty of taking over Spain's job. Romano didn't know anyone in this class but it didn't bother him. He didn't talk to the others and they left him alone, until Turkey started talking to him. Thankfully it was one of the only classes they had together, but that just meant that Turkey tried to be with Romano as much as possible, because usually Spain would take up his time.

The bell rang, dismissing the students, and Romano bolted towards the door. Turkey called after him but he kept going and didn't turn around. He hurried down the stairs and through the cafeteria doors. He was one of the first kids there, as usual, due to him trying to get away from Turkey. He walked over to his empty lunch table and waited for Spain.

More kids began to flood into the cafeteria. Romano kept looking around for Turkey and Spain. Prussia and France showed up to the lunch table but there was still no sign of Spain. He had been at school earlier, so why wasn't he here now? Romano kept watching the doors but everyone had shown up. He hadn't seen Spain walk in and he couldn't see him as he scanned the lunch room. He was never late to lunch and usually walked in with Prussia and France. He turned to ask them but decided against it. He didn't want to seem worried, because he wasn't. He just wanted to know where Spain was and why he was late.

"Hola Romano!"

Romano about jumped out of his skin. He twisted around quickly and saw Spain standing behind him. He took his usual seat beside him and looked around, "Are you looking for someone?"

"What do you think you're doing? You don't come up behind someone and scare them like that! Where were you? What to you so long? You're always on time to lunch," Romano yelled at him.

Spain smiled and held up his hands, "Lo siento, I had to ask the teacher a question. Why did you miss me? Were you looking for me?"

Romano turned away and grumbled, "No, I just-" he looked around. Spain had taken out his lunch box and Romano stole his sandwich, "I was just hungry!"

Spain watched as Romano took his lunch, "Then why don't you get in the lunch line? And why do you always steal my lunch? Why not your brother's lunch or something?"

"Because I don't feel like getting in the lunch line, the food here sucks! And my brother is a pig! He never has any leftover food and then if he doesn't eat all his food, he whines all the time."

Spain laughed, "Oh, so you like my food?"

"I didn't say that… but yeah, I guess it taste better than the crap they serve here." The rest of lunch went by the same as usual; Spain talked to Romano, France, and Prussia, Romano watched as Spain and his friends acted like idiots, and he continued to steal Spain's lunch.

"Hey, Romano, I found you!"

Romano froze as he recognized the voice. His eyes grew wide and he was tempted to turn around, but he decided to stay still.

"Go away," he mumbled angrily.

"Aw, c'mon. You ran away so quickly after class I didn't get to finish telling you my story." Turkey sat down next to Romano who tensed up. Spain looked over at Turkey, confused, then he looked at Romano and noticed how tense and angry he looked.

"What are you doing here Turkey?" Spain glared at the Turk, feeling annoyed by his presence.

"I came to talk to my buddy, Romano," Turkey lifted his hand to pat Romano's back.

Spain slapped his hand away, "Don't touch him!" Both Turkey and Romano were surprised by Spain's little outburst. Even Spain himself was a little shocked.

Turkey narrowed his eyes and glared at Spain, "What?"

Spain stuttered, "I-I uh.." He looked at Romano who was just staring at him. He tried hard to hold back his blush of embarrassment. He usually never yelled or raised his voice and so now he struggled for words on how to explain his actions. He looked from Romano to Turkey again and cleared his throat. "I said don't touch him," he said more strongly. He noticed that Prussia and France had gone quiet as they watched.

"And why can't I?" Turkey responded, trying to stare down Spain.

"Because I said so!" The words had slipped off his tongue before he even thought about it. Now he searched desperately trying to find more courage and a better answer. "A-And because he wants you to leave him alone. Didn't you hear him when he told you to go away?"

"Oh? Because you said so? Since when did you become the boss of him?" Turkey scoffed.

Romano was watching both of the boys as they argued. He watched as Spain struggled for words and as Turkey threw back remarks.

Spain stood up in frustration. "I'm not saying I'm the boss of him, I'm just telling you to back off and leave him alone!" he warned. He didn't know where any of this was coming from but he just felt the need to tell the Turk to go away; he didn't want him anywhere near Romano.

Turkey stood up as well. He was taller than Spain and stared down at him, but Spain glared up at him, determined not to look scared. "Well if you aren't the boss of him then I don't have to listen to you. He's my friend too!" Romano and Spain both stared at him. Romano looked annoyed. He had never considered him as a friend and never would. Spain looked angry. He had never really liked Turkey and now he was trying to talk to Romano, his Romano.

"No he isn't! He's mine!" He caught himself as he realized he had called Romano his again, but this time it was out loud. He sounded somewhat childish, but there was more anger in his voice than there would be in a child's. His cheeks started to turn as red as one of his beloved tomatoes as he realized that almost everyone was silent as they watched and that they had heard him call Romano his.

Romano looked at Spain, shocked by his reply. His gaze traveled from boy to boy, trying to take in the situation. Were they fighting over him? He froze as the question hung in his mind. No one had ever wanted him, let alone fought over him. Usually people tried to avoid him at all costs. So then why were Spain and Turkey arguing over his friendship? He felt embarrassed as he noticed more people going quiet as they turned to see what was going on. He wished both of them would shut up. Then again, he also felt somewhat flattered. Years of not being wanted then suddenly having two people fighting over him made his heart flutter.

He mentally slapped himself. What? What was he thinking? He didn't feel flattered and his heart didn't flutter. He pushed all those mushy feelings aside and focused on how both boys were embarrassing him in front of the whole lunch room. He wished they would just stop! Turkey was not- and never would be- his friend; Spain was the only friend he had.

"Wow, possessive, aren't we?" Turkey said in a slightly amused voice. He smiled as he saw how flustered Spain was getting about the argument. He watched as the Spaniard's cheeks continued to grow a deep shade of red and how he tried to keep searching for words in desperation. "Do you have a little crush on him, is that it?" Turkey teased.

Spain thought he would die if this kept up. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he thought it might break through. He felt his cheeks on fire as Turkey teased him with his last sentence. "No, Romano is just my friend. And I'm not possessive, I just- You need to just go away!" Spain yelled the last part and the whole lunch room heard him. Whispers could be heard though out the students. Romano's cheeks blazed bright red but he tried not to show how embarrassed he actually was. The boys were still standing over Romano, nose to nose.

They didn't seem to notice how quiet the cafeteria had gotten or how just about everyone was looking at them until Turkey looked around. He glared at Spain one last time, "Fine, have it your way. I'll leave." He gave Spain a mean smirk as he turned around.

Spain just stood there, shocked, as he watched Turkey walk away. Why did he just give up like that? He sat down next to Romano, confused. Everyone was staring to turn around and continue with their own conversations, upset that an actual fight didn't break out and a bit confused about what was going on.

"What was that?!" Romano demanded. His cheeks were tinted a light pink now as he pushed his embarrassment aside but his voice had its usual scorn.

"I uh- I actually don't know," Spain mumbled quietly. He kept his head down as Romano glared at him. He was glad that Turkey had left, but had he said too much in the process of trying to get him to leave? And what about what Turkey had said? Would Romano think he was joking or that he was being serious? He hadn't said anything to Romano yet because he was scared. Scared that Romano wouldn't want to be his friend anymore, scared that he would hate him. He had known Romano long enough to know that he didn't like to give much thought about his feelings, and so in order to stay as his friend, Spain just pushed his own feelings aside.

He kept his head down, he was too afraid to look up and meet Romano's eyes. He sounded mad at him. He always yelled, but he could understand why Romano was mad now. He had said too much and he would regret it. Now Romano wouldn't want to be near him anymore and he would lose his friend. He just didn't want Turkey around, especially around Romano. Spain hated Turkey because he always caused trouble. Maybe he was being possessive, but he wasn't trying to be, he just didn't like how Turkey hanging around Romano and acting like his friend when clearly he wasn't.

Romano was silently fuming as they both sat there. He was glad Turkey was gone but he was still mad that both of them had mortified him in the middle of the cafeteria. He was trying to let his anger take over so he wouldn't have to deal with his other feelings. Even if Spain was being possessive he told himself he really didn't mind as long as other annoying bastards like Turkey didn't bother him anymore. He didn't want to admit it, but he had thought of Spain as his own at one point in time. He knew it was ridiculous, which is why he tried not to think about it. He knew Spain had a lot more friends, but Romano thought about how they sat together at lunch or how Spain always wanted to sit and talk to him in class. Maybe Spain really was his more than he knew.

The only thing that stopped his train of thought was what Turkey had said. Was he teasing about Spain's crush, or was he being serious? At first, it seemed that Turkey was just making fun of Spain for being possessive about him, but as he thought about it, it made more sense. Maybe that was why Spain always wanted to sit by him, or always wanted to talk to him. Romano's cheeks grew dark as the thoughts swirled in his head. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Spain was his friend, and only his friend, nothing else! He didn't want to deal with any mushy feelings, whether they were actually there or if he had imagined them. He just decided to ignore it all and pretend like it wasn't there, because if he ignored it enough, maybe it would actually go away.

"Thank you…" Romano said quietly.

"What?" Spain looked up at Romano who had his arms crosses and was staring at the lunch table.

"I said thank you dammit!" Romano grumbled a little louder. Spain smiled; maybe Romano wasn't as mad at him as he thought. Maybe things would work out and be fine.

"You're welcome."

* * *

A/N: So Here's another chapter! I like this one a lot more than the last one, especially because it has Spain and Romano! I know in the story, nobody likes Turkey, but in real life, I love him! (which is why I put him in this story hah) I love when Spain and Romano are a couple, but I also love when Romano tries to deny it, so I just had to throw that in this story. Anyway, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! Reviews are loved :)


	4. Dodgeball

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**Dodgeball**

"But Germany, I don't want to go to Gym today," Italy whined.

Germany rolled his eyes as Italy followed him into the large gym. Everybody's voice echoed off the high ceiling. Germany looked around at all the kids already in the gym. He and Italy were some of the last students to get there. He quickly went to the locker room to change out for class. Italy was taking his time changing. Germany went out and decided to wait on the bleachers, everyone was quiet and looking around for the coach.

"Hey, Germany, where's coach?" Italy said as he poked the German's arm.

Germany looked around at all the other students. They were all dressed out in the usual t-shirt and gym shorts. Japan was walking down the wooden bleachers to sit by Germany and Italy.

"Germany, do you know what we're supposed to do since the coach is not here yet?" Japan asked.

"Do you think we're gonna have a free day? Yay! I'm going to go take a siesta then." Just as Italy finished his sentence, the door opened and someone walked in. Everyone grew silent as they watched the tall figure walk into the gym and stand in front of all the students.

"Hello kids, so as you've noticed, your coach isn't here so I'm going to step in for him today. And since I'm not your normal coach and I don't know what you normally do, I'm going to say we play a game of Dodgeball," Principal Rome said.

The gym was full of cheers as the students began talking excitedly. Rome went to go get the dodgeballs and looked at the students, "So now we need two team captains."

Germany's hand shot up in the air and he looked over as he saw America do the same. They both glared at each other as they held their hands up. When everyone else saw them, no one talked or dared to raise their hands as they watched the two boys exchange death glares.

"Good, we have our two captains. Step forward and start picking your teams." America and Germany stood up and walked down the bleachers to stand in front of everyone.

"I'll go first," America said automatically. He looked around, "England." England sighed and made his way down to go stand by America.

It was Germany's turn and before he could say anything Italy raised his hand and waved it around, "Oh, Germany, pick me!" Germany sighed and rolled his blue eyes, "Fine, Italy."

"Yippee!" Italy said as he jumped down the bleachers and ran to Germany's side.

"France," America continued.

"Japan."

"Russia."

"Switzerland."

"China."

Germany watched as all his classmates started moving to their team. He knew that America's team would be tough to beat but he didn't really care about them, he just wanted to take out America. Honestly, he could have the worst team ever, but as long as he got to go against America, he would be fine.

"Liechtenstein," he said. He watched her daintily walk down the bleachers and go to his side. She smiled as she realized she would be on the same team as her brother.

America was silent as he thought about who he would choose next, "Sweden."

"Greece."

"Denmark."

"Romano."

"I don't want to be on your team you damn potato bastard," Romano yelled from his seat. A few people laughed as Germany glared at him.

"Aw, fratello, come on. Please join Germany's team, please?" Italy asked nicely.

Romano crossed his arms in front of his chest and didn't move. Turkey put his hand on his shoulder, "C'mon stud, you're holding up the game."

"Don't touch me," Romano snapped as he smacked Turkey's hand away. He reluctantly got up and made his way down to stand with Germany's team.

"Turkey," America called.

"Estonia."

"Iceland."

"Lithuania."

"Norway."

Before he picked the next person, Germany took in the opposite team. America was picking a bunch of strong people that would probably crush his team easily. He sighed, knowing he was doomed. "Latvia."

"Finland."

"Poland," Germany finished.

"Good, so we all have even teams? Perfect," Rome said.

"Uh, excuse me?" someone said.

"Yep," America said, "Now let's start the game!"

"W-wait, what about me?" the person said again.

Italy noticed him and got Germany's attention. "America," Germany called out.

"What?"

"You're forgetting someone."

"Who?" America said, looking around.

"Me, Canada," he said as he watched his brother with the rest of the team. America started to laugh and others followed him, "Oh, I'm sorry bro. Well come on, then we can start the game."

Canada got up and made his way over to his brother's side. It wouldn't be the first time someone's overlooked him, especially his brother.

Principal Rome had set up the dodgeballs along the middle of the gym floor. Germany took his team to the left side and America to the right. Everybody lined up against that far wall.

Germany looked at his team and thought about them. Last time they had played dodgeball he and America had been the team captains as well. He always kept Italy and Japan with him but this time he had Switzerland and Romano on his team. Last time he had Denmark and Norway. He knew that they were both good, but Denmark tended to get bossy, was a bad trash talker, and tended to annoy his team mates. Greece usually didn't play because he wanted to go off and sleep. Switzerland had great aim and was really quick but he tended to turn his back a lot, so that made him an easy target. He's never seen Liechtenstein play, but he didn't get his hopes up. He knew Poland would probably be next to useless but Lithuania would probably be good. Latvia and Estonia worked together and they were pretty efficient.

America gave Germany a wicked smirk. He was going to crush him in this game; Germany's team didn't even stand a chance. He looked left and right at his own team lined up against the wall. His main strengths would be Russia, Turkey, Sweden, and Denmark. Russia and Denmark had a powerful arm, Turkey always took out the least suspecting kids, and Sweden was able to quickly grab and throw.

There were a few downsides though: Russia sometimes threw the ball too hard and could hurt someone. Turkey often took too long to find someone. Sweden had great precision, but his accuracy wasn't that great. Denmark was great at the game but he often got really mad during the game and tried to tell everyone what to do. Other than those few things, they were his star players.

Norway and Iceland usually worked together by aiming at the same person. Finland and England were usually good at catching live balls and getting the throwers out. He knew the rest of his team was good and he knew that he had the right players to take Germany down. He tensed up as he waited for Principal Rome to blow the whistle, starting the game.

Eight red, rubber dodgeballs laid waiting for them. Both teams tensed as Rome smiled and held the whistle up to his lips. He blew the whistle and the kids rushed forward.

Switzerland was the first one off the wall and he had his eye on a ball as he sprinted forward. He looked over at his team and saw Germany, Latvia, and Lithuania running forward as well. Latvia was the fastest as he ran forward to grab two dodgeballs. He ran back and handed one to Estonia.

Switzerland grabbed his and quickly ran back out of range. He watched as Turkey, Finland, China, France, and America ran forward from the other team. China and Finland got the first balls for the other team and they ran back to give them to other players. Switzerland looked to find someone to aim at then he turned to look at his sister who was still leaning against the wall. He wanted to stay near her during the game to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

"Brother!" She said, pointing behind him. He turned around quickly and deflected a ball. It hit the ground and rolled towards Liechtenstein who picked it up and looked at it curiously. Switzerland ran and stood beside her.

"Throw it already!" He said as he chucked his ball at China who had run forward to grab another ball. China ducked just in time to miss the ball as it whizzed over his head.

"At who?" she asked. She looked at their opponents as they ran and threw; they were all moving so fast.

"Anyone!"

She looked around but couldn't find anyone to throw it at so she closed her eyes and pulled back her arm. She threw the ball with all her might. Switzerland was quite surprised as the ball sailed through the air. "Just be sure no one-"

China jumped up and caught the ball, causing Principal Rome to blow the whistle, signaling she was out.

"- catches it," Switzerland finished with a sigh.

"What just happened?" Liechtenstein said, confused, as she looked up at her brother with wide green eyes.

"Even though that was a great throw, someone caught it, so now you're out. Just go sit on the bleachers, ok?

"Oh, okay," she said sadly. She walked slowly over to the bleachers and sat down with a defeated huff.

Rome blew the whistle again, "Reset!" Italy watched as everyone went to set the red dodgeballs back on the center line. He had no idea that dodgeball would be so much work in the first minute! He didn't even know the rules! When they went back to the wall he tugged on Germany's sleeve, "Hey Germany, I'm confused, what are you supposed to do?"

Before Germany could answer Romano scoffed beside him, "You don't even know how to play? Stupid brother, it's simple, just don't get hit with the ball, that's all you have to do."

"That's it?" Italy asked, confused. "But what about everyone else that's throwing-"

"No, just listen to your brother and don't get hit, okay?" Germany said sternly.

Italy gave a small salute and smiled, "Okey dokey."

Principal Rome blew the whistle again and China rushed forward. He reached for the ball and got there the same time as Switzerland who glared at him. China quickly snatched Switzerland's ball as well as his own and ran back to stand by Russia. He handed both to the Russian, who threw them quickly. China ran forward to collect another ball. He jumped up as one flew past his knees but as he was up in the air another ball crashed into his chest, causing him to fall backwards. He landed on his butt and placed his hand on his chest. He was gasping because the ball had knocked the breath out of his lungs. Rome blew the whistle again, signaling China was out. He looked up and saw Switzerland giving him a smug smile. He got up and went to his side's bleachers.

"Reset!" Rome said again.

Germany was walking back to the wall, "Is it really necessary to reset each time someone gets out?"

"I'm the substitute coach, I make the rules," Rome said. Germany just let out an exasperated sigh and went back to the wall, standing by Japan and Switzerland.

The whistle sounded and Turkey ran forward. He grabbed a ball and then sprinted to the opposite side of the court. He eyed Greece sitting in a corner, dozing off. So far no one had paid him any attention, but he was about to get him out. He pulled his arm back then threw the ball right at the boy with shaggy brown hair.

"Greece, look out!" Someone yelled. Turkey looked to see Japan trying to get Greece's attention. He opened his eyes just in time to duck and roll to the side.

"Dammit Jappy! I had him, why'd you say anything?" Turkey yelled out.

Greece looked at the ball as it bounced away. He reached over and picked it up, throwing it back at Turkey. It was coming faster than expected, but he quickly side stepped and the ball barely missed him.

Lithuania deflected a ball aimed at his chest and tried to move but Poland grabbed his shirt from behind.

"No, don't move! You're being my shield," Poland said as he watched everyone.

"Poland, I don't have time to be your shield, let go!" Lithuania said. He could barely move enough to miss another ball aimed at him.

"But what if one of them hits my face? I don't want to get hurt, that's not cool," Poland whined.

Lithuania tried to throw the ball in his hands but his friend's grip on his shirt messed up his throw, causing the ball to fall short. "Seriously, let go!" Lithuania said sternly.

Poland let go but made sure to hide behind Lithuania.

Norway and Iceland stood side by side. They worked together by both aiming at the same person. Norway waited for Iceland to get another ball before they picked someone.

"What about Lithuania or Poland?" Iceland suggested, spotting the two boys as they argued. Norway nodded and they both threw the balls at Lithuania. Since Poland let go of his shirt Lithuania tried to move out of the way, knowing he wouldn't be able to block the double attack. Poland got hit in his stomach and Lithuania got hit in the shoulder. Poland bent over, clutching his stomach and looked up at Lithuania, "Why didn't you block that?"

"I couldn't."

"So totally not cool," Poland said as both he and Lithuania went to sit on the bleachers with Liechtenstein.

As the next game started, Greece ran forward with Japan to get a ball. They both ran back a little and took aim. Greece aimed at Turkey who was trying to hit Japan. Japan was focused on someone else so he didn't see the ball heading his way. Greece did though and so he quickly threw the ball at Turkey and jumped to block Turkey's ball. Japan was surprised by Greece's sudden jump in front of him until he saw the ball hit his chest.

Both Greece and Turkey walked off the court and glared at each other as they took their seats.

America stood by England at the next round and he had his brows furrowed in frustration. So far his team had taken out four of Germany's team, but he had also lost China, and Turkey. He still had more people and Germany's team had a bunch of weak kids. He laughed; Italy just screamed and ran away whenever a ball came near him. Japan could barely throw and neither could Latvia. The only decent players left would be Germany himself, Switzerland, and Romano. He thought about Estonia but realized that he was only good because he used Latvia's swiftness to go collect the dodgeballs for him.

He watched as Germany threw a ball right at England who was about to catch it, but America jumped and blocked it with his own ball.

"What the hell America?" England said angrily.

"Only I'm allowed to get Germany out. If you want to get anyone out, choose Latvia or Estonia." England nodded and went over to France to tell him. Together they moved in to get Estonia's attention. When Estonia threw the ball, England jumped up to catch it and France hit Latvia in the back.

The whistle blew twice and as Germany leaned against the wall his heart dropped. He only had half of his team left, whereas America had only lost two team mates. He tried to take a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He went to stand by Switzerland and Romano before the whistle sounded.

"Hey Germany, I hope you have a plan," Switzerland said.

"Well, it's not much of a plan, but I know that we have to get rid of some of their players, now. His main ones seem to be Russia and Denmark. We already took out Turkey but now I need you to focus on those two. Russia isn't as good without China being his runner. I can tell Denmark is starting to get on his team's nerves because they're staying away from him, so that leaves him wide open. Switzerland, you will take him. Romano, I need your help with Russia. Since China isn't there I can see England somewhat guarding him. You'll get England's attention while I take Russia-"

He couldn't finish his sentence before the whistle blew but all three boys ran forward. Switzerland ran to the right to close in on Denmark.

Romano and Germany found a spot with a clear aim at Russia. Germany stood behind Romano as he tried to get England's attention.

"Just don't let him catch your ball," Germany reminded him.

"I know what to do," Romano snapped.

"Is that the best you can do? My grandmother can throw better than that!" Denmark shouted across the court. Switzerland came up to stand in front of him. He was already annoyed by listening to the Dane's constant insults throughout the game.

"Oh hey Switz, gonna try and get me out?" Denmark smirked.

"That's the plan, maybe then you'll shut up."

Denmark frowned and glared at him, "I'd like to see you try!" He threw a ball and Switzerland deflected it with his own ball then stopped it with his foot. He reached down to pick it up so he had a ball in each hand. He smiled meanly as he looked at Denmark, who was defenseless.

Denmark looked over and saw a ball laying untouched out on the court to his right. If he ran to get it though, Switzerland would hit him. His only hope was that he caught the ball Switzerland threw or it missed him and he could take it back.

"Come on, hit me! I bet you can't, cuz your aim sucks! Plus I've seen you throw, you have a sissy throw, just like your sister!" Denmark prodded at Switz, trying to get him to throw.

Switzerland glared at the Dane, "I do not have a sissy throw, and leave my sister out of this!"

"Did you see how she was the first one out? She just started off the loser count for your team. You all suck and I'm gonna take you out. You should just stick to playing with your little Nerf guns cuz you don't have the balls to shoot a real gun."

Switzerland just wanted to shut him up, so he threw one ball after another straight at Denmark, who was too busy laughing to pay attention. One ball hit him in the chest and one in the face. He fell back and his hand flew up to cradle the side of his face.

The whistle blew twice and Switzerland looked up to see that Germany and Romano had been successful with getting Russia out.

America's jaw dropped as he watched Russia walk back to the bleachers and Denmark stood up holding his face.

"Hey ref! He just hit my guy in the face! That shouldn't count!" America said angrily.

"What? I only saw him get hit in the chest and then the other one got hit in the shoulder. If I didn't see it, it didn't happen," Principal Rome declared, holding up his hands.

"What?!" Denmark exclaimed, holding his cheek. He pulled his hand away to show the blood, "My mouth is bleeding! Isn't that enough proof for you?!"

"That doesn't prove anything, because I still didn't see it," Rome said.

"Whatever," Denmark huffed as he made his way to the locker room. He glared at Switzerland, "I'm gonna get you back for this, you just watch."

"Oh, yes. My Nerf guns and I will be waiting for you," Switzerland smirked.

America was angry that Germany had been able to get both Russia and Denmark out. How they had accomplished it, he didn't know. He looked around and Sweden was his last hope because he didn't think the rest could pick up the slack. He'd have to make sure England and Finland tried their best to catch and Norway, Iceland, and France tried their best to throw.

If only he could get Germany out next, then the rest of his team would be easy picking. So next he would target Germany and Switzerland. Once he got them, everyone else could choose whoever they wanted.

They reset the dodgeballs and lined up against the wall. Romano looked across the gym and targeted France. He was lucky England didn't catch his last ball but it thankfully had pulled him far enough away from Russia for Germany to get him out. England would be a tough one to get out but France had been targeting him the whole time and he was determined to get Francy-Pants out this time.

"Hola Romano."

Romano twisted around and smacked Spain in the chest. He flinched and held his hand to his chest, "Ow, what was that for?"

"What the hell did I tell you about sneaking up on me?! Dammit! And why did you just now decide to show up to class?"

Prussia jumped up behind Spain, both of them already changed out into their gym clothes. He wrapped his arms around Spain's shoulders and laid his chin on Spain's shoulder as he looked at Romano, "Oh, you know, we were busy with… stuff."

Both Spain and Prussia laughed. Romano looked at them, annoyed. They were lining up against the wall and the whistle was about to blow.

"So who do we take out first?" Prussia asked, eyeing the competition.

Romano looked around, "Try to get England, but be careful. He's good at catching, and we could actually use your help right now." Spain and Prussia nodded and as the whistle blew, they charged forward.

England ran forward but as he reached the line, he saw Spain and Prussia. 'When did they get here?' he wondered. He had a ball but decided to give it to someone else when he saw Spain watching him. He would catch the ball as soon as Spain threw it. Spain pulled his arm back and threw the ball. England watched carefully. He kept his eye on the ball and lined up, ready to catch-

"Hey England!" He instinctively turned towards whoever was calling his name and suddenly was nailed in the chest by another dodgeball.

"SUCK IT LOSER!" he heard Prussia scream. He fell to the ground and looked up, dazed. The whistle blew twice and England saw Spain and Prussia high-five. America walked over to him and helped him up, "You okay dude?"

England nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

He made his way to the bleachers and as he sat down he saw Japan going to sit out with his team as well.

Norway and Iceland were the first ones to the line and they backed up a few feet as they picked their new target. They had tried Italy last time and almost hit him, but he had run away at the last minute. This time he seemed distracted by someone talking to him from the stands. They pulled back their arms and quickly released. Suddenly Prussia and Spain jumped out of nowhere and caught the balls before they hit Italy. The whistle blew twice yet again and both boys walked back to the bleachers without a word.

America growled as he made his way back to the wall. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and got ready to run forward. Somehow Germany had gotten two extra players, but he didn't care. The game was getting really intense for him. He ran forward and grabbed a ball. He was close enough to hit Germany but Germany moved and he spied Switzerland with his back turned. America smiled, "Perfect."

Sweden and Finland stood side by side. Sweden held a ball in his hands and looked across the court. Prussia was screaming at people and it was really starting to get on his nerves.

"You missed! You can't catch the awesome me! Hah, you missed again! Hey, you, stay still!"

Sweden threw the first ball in the Prussian's direction and barely missed. He quickly grabbed Finland's ball and threw it too. He looked around and saw a ball rolling towards him. He picked it up and threw it as well. The first and second ball both hit Prussia, but the third one hit Romano who was running behind him.

Romano let out a string of curses as he got hit in the shoulder. He threw his own ball down in frustration as the whistle blew three times. Switzerland, Romano, and Prussia all began to grumble loudly as they made their way over to sit down.

Italy leaned against the wall as he took deep breaths, "Oh, Germany, I'm tired, can I go sit down?"

"Nein, you're still in the game and I'm going to need you to pull yourself together and help. Try not to get hit but also try to get some people out, got it?"

Before Italy could respond, the whistle blew again. Italy watched as Spain and Germany rushed forward. It was only the three of them left on the team. Italy looked across and saw America, France, Canada, Finland, and Sweden left on the other team.

"Catch the ball!"

Italy looked over to see Romano yelling at him, "What?"

"If they throw a ball at you, catch it!" Romano yelled again. It was hard to hear him over all the cheering from both sides. He looked up to see the red dodgeballs flying through the air. Spain jumped to the side then threw his ball at Finland. Germany aimed at America, dived to avoid a ball, then jumped up and threw the ball at America.

Italy looked up to see Sweden aiming at him. He was tempted to cry out and run away but he could hear his older brother calling out for him to catch the ball. As it soared through the air and got closer, Italy threw his hands up in front of him as a shield and squeezed his eyes shut. He braced himself but then he heard the whistle blow. He slowly opened one eye to peek and saw that he had caught the ball. His team cheered as Sweden walked off the court.

Italy jumped in the air excitedly, "Look fratello! I caught it!"

Germany walked over and patted Italy on the shoulder, "Good job." He beamed brightly and ran to set the ball on the center line then ran back to the wall.

Canada leaned against the wall. He really hadn't done much to help his team and it seemed like they really didn't need his help anyways. Nobody had noticed him or tried to get him out, so he just stood against the back wall silently.

Finland ran behind America and waited. He knew Germany would aim for America like he had for the whole game and if America missed, he would catch the ball.

Italy followed Germany as he ran across the court. At the same moment Germany threw his ball, Italy saw America had thrown his own ball in Germany's direction. The second Germany's attention wasn't there Italy moved in to catch the ball. Germany turned just in time to see Italy catch America's ball just as Finland caught the ball meant for America. The whistle blew three times and America and Germany looked at Mr. Rome.

"What?!" They both yelled angrily. They glared at each other, "That's not fair!"

"Get off the court!" Principal Rome said.

They both argued but Rome blew the whistle again and they both grumbled as they went to sit down. France followed America off the court and when America sat down he made sure to give Germany dirty looks, but all Germany did was return them.

Spain looked at Italy. If they both tried to get Finland out, then they would win. With the whistle both of them ran forward and Spain took aim at Finland who wasn't paying attention to him. As he threw the ball and watched it fly towards Finland, he got hit in the leg. He looked up in the direction the ball came from and saw Canada. He hadn't even noticed him earlier and then he heard the whistle. He looked up and saw that he had gotten Finland out. He walked past Italy and put his arm around his shoulder, "Buena suerte." He then went to sit with the rest of his team.

Italy looked at Spain, confused. Then he looked around him and saw that he was the last one left on the team. He froze and looked towards Rome.

"Grandpa Rome, wait! Can I please switch or something? I can't play this game!"

Rome shook his head, "No, sorry Italy." He blew the whistle again and the whole gym erupted in shouts and cheers. Italy was confused and didn't know what to do. He could hear Germany screaming at him from the stands but every time he turned to listen, Canada threw a ball at him.

America was cheering the loudest from the sidelines. He wanted his brother to win so he could rub in Germany's face that he had lost. He cheered his brother on as he took aim at Italy. Canada was actually very good at the game, but he never really played so nobody knew how well he could play. There were a lot of close calls, but Italy was able to miss them because he would nimbly run out of the way.

Germany yelled at Italy as he just barely dodged all of Canada's throws. He could hear America cheering from the other side and tried yelling louder. Italy finally listened to him and ran to pick up a ball and throw it. It wasn't a very good throw and Canada was able to easily side step it. He threw his own ball at Italy who just cried out to his friend in the stands.

"Germany, I can't do it!" Italy whined. "Switch with me, please!"

"I can't, but you can do this Italy! Try and catch his ball when he throws it at you!" Germany yelled encouragingly.

America looked over as he heard the German. He turned back to yell to his brother, "Don't let him catch your throws! Aim lower!"

After another minute of playing without any progress, both Italy and Canada wanted to give up. Grandpa Rome blew the whistle and Germany and America started yelling again.

"Why'd you blow the whistle?" America demanded from his spot.

Italy and Canada both walked over to stand near Rome and he looked down at them, "What's going on out there boys?" It's been about two minutes and you both are still playing! Before, at least someone would get out before thirty seconds had passed."

Canada and Italy both looked at each other, "We just don't want to play anymore."

America overheard them and ran up to them, "Let them switch out!" Germany ran up to join in the group, "Yes, we'll switch with them!"

Rome looked at Italy and Canada then at Germany and America. He sighed and nodded, "Okay, you can switch. Now go out there and show us some real action!"

Everyone cheered with renewed interest in the game. Italy and Canada went to sit down as Germany and America made their way on to the court.

"Come on West, You can do it! Pound that loser in to the ground!" Prussia yelled.

"Yay Germany! You can do this!" Italy cheered. Japan silently cheered and looked over at Greece, who was lying down on the bleachers, asleep. He had no idea how Greece could be sleeping through all of the commotion.

"Come on, go Germany!" Switzerland and Liechtenstein cheered.

Spain was yelling and cheering with everyone else but noticed that Romano just glared at Germany with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Aw, c'mon Romano, cheer for him," Spain said happily. Romano grumbled under his breath then yelled out, "You better win you potato-loving bastard!"

England and Canada both rooted for America. "Come on bro!" Canada said.

"You can do this America!" England yelled. France, China, and Russia also joined in, rooting for their captain. Turkey was also yelling, "Woo! Go America!" Finland and Denmark were cheering but the other Nordics seemed to just be quietly watching.

America and Germany stood at the halfway mark that divided the court and stepped back. They didn't go all the way back to the wall but stood close to the line like Italy and Canada had.

"You're going down," America glared at Germany, his blue eyes darkening.

"Think again," Germany said, narrowing his eyes.

Rome blew the whistle and they raced forward, the cheers from their teammates fueling them to go faster. Germany and America started pitching dodgeballs and dodging throws. Close calls ensued and everyone was on their feet, yelling. America dove forward to grab a ball and dodge one that whizzed over his head. He got to his knees and aimed at Germany. Germany deflected America's ball and grabbed another. With only two on the court and eight dodgeballs, it was like limitless ammo.

"Come on Germany, hit me. Get me out," America teased. He threw a ball near Germany's feet that caused him to step back. Germany aimed at America's head but he ducked and the ball missed.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Stop moving!" Germany growled. America threw a ball at him and it went a little too far left. He went out to reach for it, knowing that if he caught it, America would be out. He reached out, but then he saw that he wouldn't catch it at the angle it was coming. If he continued to reach for it then it would just smack into his hand and he would get out instead. He quickly tried to pull his hand back and the ball barely grazed his fingertips.

"Just give up and let me win already!" America yelled.

"And why should you be the one that wins?" Germany questioned.

"Because I'm a hero, duh! And heroes always win," America said, being full of himself.

Germany was tired of listening to his arrogant rants about how he was this or how he was that. He hated how America always thought he was better than everyone else. His obnoxious laugh always got on Germany's nerves and drove him crazy. His heart was racing and his temper was rising as America continued to talk. He ground his teeth together and his grip on the ball grew tighter.

"Come on Germany, what's taking you so long? Hit me already. I bet you can't. Look, I'll even make it easier for you, I'll stand perfectly still. Now come one, hit me. Throw the ball Germany, come on, throw it," America antagonized.

Germany lost his patience and snapped. He pulled his arm back and put all the force he could behind his throw. America barely had time to react before the ball slammed into his face. Everyone gasped and grew silent as they watched.

It was almost like it happened in slow motion. The ball hit America's face and everyone heard the crack. America fell backwards as his head snapped back and he hit the ground. Germany's face loosened from anger to shock as he realized what he did. Everyone saw the blood rush from America's nose and Germany stayed frozen as he just stared. Principal Rome rushed forward and was followed by Canada and England.

Hushed whispers echoed off the walls as everyone looked on concerned. America groaned as he tried to sit up. His shirt was becoming soaked in blood and his nose was crooked, bright red, and looked like it was starting to swell.

He looked up at Germany and held his hand up to his nose not wanting to touch it. "You fucking broke my nose!"

Germany just continued to stare and stood frozen. America went to jump up at him but Rome and England held him down.

"You need to go to the nurse's office and have them call your parents," Rome said. England and Canada helped him up and they began to walk towards the door. Before Rome stepped out, he gave Germany a stern look, "I'll see you in my office later." He then looked at the rest of the students who were still quiet, "The rest of you, go change because the bell is going to ring soon."

The door closed behind them and everyone just looked around silently. Germany stood there and it felt like everyone was watching him, waiting to see what he would do next. He ran towards the door and tried to catch up to them.

"America, wait!"

America turned around. He was using his shirt to try and stop or at least slow down the bleeding. England and Canada scowled at him and America gave him a death glare. His nose was still red and was already swelling and Germany could tell it was going to bruise badly.

Germany felt a certain satisfaction for being able to break America's nose and getting back at him, but he also felt bad. He didn't actually mean to break his nose; it was just something that had happened. "Look," he started, "I'm- I'm sorry I broke your nose, I didn't mean to and I feel bad." Germany wasn't totally lying; he had mixed feelings about breaking America's nose during the game. He normally wouldn't apologize though, especially to America, so the words kind of tasted sour as they left his mouth.

England and Canada didn't look convinced and they wanted Germany to just go away. America saw Germany look down at the ground and close his eyes. If there was one thing he knew about Germany, it was that they were alike in the sense that they didn't like to apologize, especially to people they didn't like. He knew that if he were in Germany's position, he wouldn't want to be apologizing either. He saw how hard it was for Germany to say sorry.

His glare melted and he looked at Germany, "It's ok man, stuff happens. Plus I guess it's kinda my fault. I did tell you to hit me, so I guess I kinda brought this on myself." He laughed, but then stopped as he realized it hurt. Even though he was still mad and in pain, he didn't want to make it too hard for Germany.

America gave a weak smirk, "But since you did end up hitting me in the face, my team automatically wins. So I guess in a way, thanks for breaking my nose." America tried not to laugh again, but he gave another smirk and turned to walk away.

Germany stood in the middle of the walkway and watched them walk away. He gave a defeated sigh and turned to walk back to the gym. When he walked in he saw that some of the kids had already changed back into their normal clothes. Others were arguing but stopped when they saw Germany.

"Hey West, tell these guys that we won because we're awesome," Prussia shouted as he pointed at Denmark angrily.

"Whatever! We were the ones that won. Were you not watching?" Denmark argued.

Germany sighed as everyone looked at him and started arguing again.

"Quiet!" he yelled. Everyone went silent and looked at him. He sighed again and rubbed his forehead, "Technically, they won because I hit America in the face."

"Yeah! Suck it los- Wait, what?!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Hah! In your faces! We won, you lost. Guess we're the awesome ones, not you," Denmark shouted, jumping in front of Prussia and taunting him. America's team cheered and Germany's team looked a little disheartened.

Italy came and patted Germany's shoulder sadly, "I'm sorry Germany, but don't worry, we'll win next time, okay?"

Prussia looked angrily at Denmark as he walked away. He went to jump at him but Spain held him back, "It's okay amigo, it was just a game."

"But I lost! The awesome me doesn't lose!" Prussia growled. He turned to his brother and glared at him, stabbing his finger into Germany's chest, "This is all your fault. If it weren't for your little stunt there, we would've won!" he stormed off and left to go back to the locker room.

Spain laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know why he's so worked up over it we only came in near the end of the game anyways."

Just before the bell rang to dismiss them to their next class, Prussia came back out of the locker room and sat down on the bleachers, still grumbling. Denmark smirked at him and was about to say something but the bell cut him off. He started heading towards the door and waved at Prussia, "See you later loser!"

Prussia jumped up, "Hey, that's my line! And who're you calling a loser? Get back here!" He began chasing after Denmark who was laughing as he bolted out of the gym. Germany watched his brother and facepalmed.

"Mein Gott, my brother…" Germany sighed and shook his head.

* * *

A/N: Well Finally another chapter! I like this chapter, but I feel like it didn't come out as well as I planned in my head.. but I still think it turned out well! At least that's what I think..This chapter was realllyy long, and I hope it wasn't too hard to follow. I kinda was confused myself while writing it hah. Honestly, Dodgeball was never my favorite in gym, but my friend and I figured that it would be fun to see the Hetalia High students playing it :) Plus I always picture America and Germany getting very competitive in anything they do, am I the only one that thinks that? Anyway, Hope you enjoyed! :)


	5. Well, That's Awkward

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**Well, That's Awkward**

Canada was sitting in his Music Appreciation class, listening to the music and taking notes. He wasn't really listening to anything else but he could hear France and Prussia talking and laughing. Suddenly France and Prussia turned to him and got his attention.

"Hey guys, can we ask you something?" Prussia asked. Canada looked around as he saw Turkey and England join the conversation.

"No, leave me alone," England grumbled.

"What's the question?" Turkey asked.

Canada didn't answer; he just ignored them and tried to pay attention as Mr. Austria said something.

"What's your opinion on S&M?" Prussia asked.

England turned to stare at France and Prussia, his eyes wide in surprise. "What type of question is that?" He exclaimed in disgust.

Turkey just shrugged his shoulders, "It can be fun, but it depends on who the other person is."

Canada just looked confused, "What's S&M?"

England looked away as his cheeks flamed bright red. Turkey, Prussia, and France just looked at each other then laughed loudly. Canada's cheeks flushed bright red as well. He didn't know why they were laughing at him, but he felt embarrassed. "What? I don't understand…" Canada said softly.

France scooted his chair closer to Canada, "Well mon ami, S&M is-"

"It's that kinky shit that people do during sex," Prussia blurted. "Like with whips, handcuffs, knives and needles, and whipped cream-"

"Why the bloody hell are you talking about this?" England said distastefully. His cheeks were still bright red but a scowl was set on his lips.

Canada's eyes were open wide with horror and shock, "W-what?!" He just stared at them. Why were they even talking about this stuff? He felt extremely uncomfortable and awkward and he wished he could just leave.

"I think it's disgusting and wrong. Plus it's just like abuse!" England exclaimed.

"Actually," Turkey said, holding up his hand, "It's not abuse, the website says so."

"W-website?" Canada stuttered. Why were they still talking about this and how did they know so much? Did they actually like this stuff? Canada felt sick to his stomach and was about to run to the bathroom when Mr. Austria stood behind him and glared at them all.

"Are you enjoying your conversation?" he huffed.

Prussia snickered, "Yeah, we are."

Mr. Austria just glared, "So then I guess you wouldn't mind explaining to the rest of the class what you were talking about." He hated when people talked in his class. If they did he usually made them stand up and share with everyone what they were talking about. It usually stopped them from talking… Usually.

England's cheeks grew bright again. "Uh, I don't think that-"

Mr. Austria just tapped his foot in annoyance, his violet eyes turning dark. He waited for them to stand up.

"Well if you insist," Prussia replied. He jumped up and made everyone else stand up. England refused until Turkey helped him up. France pulled on Canada's hand, making him stand up as well. He felt horribly embarrassed and wished he could just disappear. Usually, no one noticed him at all, but now the whole class was staring at him. He squirmed under all the attention.

"Well," Prussia said, trying to get everyone's attention, even though he already had it. "We were just asking for opinions."

"On what?" Someone from the clad asked.

"S&M," Prussia said with a huge grin. "England says it's his favorite hobby, Turkey loves it, and Canada… Well it's always the quiet ones that you have to look out for," Prussia smirked.

Everyone in the class had the same shocked face. Mr. Austria just looked on with horror at his students.

"That is not what I said at all!" England yelled.

"W-what?" Canada stuttered in shock. What was Prussia doing?

"Dude! I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff bro!" America called out, looking at his younger brother.

"I'm not!" Canada's soft voice called out.

"Yes he is." Prussia chimed in, "He said he's like that Rihanna song: Chains and Whips excite him."

"Get out of my class. Now!" Mr. Austria yelled.

"But wait!" England and Canada protested.

Mr. Austria pointed at the door, "Out!"

The students quickly left the class. England glared at them, "I hate you all."

Canada just stared at the ground. He didn't even want to be in the conversation in the first place, now he was in trouble for something he wasn't even really involved in. They all made their way to the principal's office. It didn't seem to faze Prussia, France, or Turkey, but England was definitely pissed. Canada just kept his head down, "Oh maple…"

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Well Honestly, this was a real conversation that my friend and I had with some kids in our Class... Really awkward... Anyway I thought about it and I was bored in class, so I wrote this. It's nothing special, but I needed something to do (even though I really should have been paying attention in class haha) *shrugs shoulders* Anyway, thanks for reading!


	6. Happy Halloween!

**D**isclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**Happy Halloween!**

It was Halloween and the whole school was dressed up in their costumes. Prussia and France waited in their first class. They were waiting to see Spain and his costume. Usually they all worked on their costumes together and made sure they all matched the same theme, but this year Spain told them that he wanted his costume to be a surprise. Prussia and France had felt a little left out because this had become a yearly tradition. They had still worked on their outfits together and wondered about their friend's getup this year.

"Where's Spain?" Prussia asked, messing with the big fluffy feather in his pirate hat. Both France and Prussia had gone all out with their pirate captain outfits. Prussia had a large dark blue hat with a bushy white feather sticking out of the side and red trim. His captain's jacket was also dark blue with red cuffs and gold trim. He had black gloves on and a white handkerchief tucked in at his throat. His black pants were tucked into his tall black boots that laced up.

France's hat was light blue with a feather like Prussia's, but purple. His coat was the same light blue with a white trim. He had a loose white shirt underneath his jacket with a purple vest that matched his feather. His pants where white and his boots were also white with shiny silver buttons.

"He'll be here soon. I mean he's never late to first class," France said. He looked over at Romano, who was waiting impatiently for Spain.

Romano sat at his desk, eyeing the door and watching for his friend. He looked over at Prussia and France. He wondered if they knew what was taking Spain so long. He looked up at the clock; the late bell would ring soon. He took his hat off and ran his hand through his dark reddish-brown hair. He looked at the green hat in his hands with the big white L on the front. He sighed in annoyance as he looked down at his outfit. His comical green shirt and blue overalls just made him even more annoyed. He messed with his white gloves as he shook his head.

"'Come on fratello, it'll be fun,'" he mimicked his brother, Italy's, voice. "'Yes, you'll be so cute since you'll be matching,'" he said as he mimicked Spain's voice.

"How could I let them convince me to dress like this? Dammit, those bastards are going to pay for this," he grumbled. His brother and Spain had somehow convinced him to dress up with Italy as Mario and Luigi. Italy instantly called Mario, leaving Luigi for Romano who yelled and argued over dressing up. Italy ran off crying, his feelings hurt by Romano's harsh words. Romano said that he just wanted his brother to stop whining and complaining, but deep down he felt bad for making his brother cry; though he would never admit it to anyone. So Italy and Spain picked out the costume and Romano, reluctantly, agreed to wear it. He was mortified as he walked onto the school campus this morning, but seeing some other kids made him feel a little better.

Everyone was silent as the door opened just as the late bell rang. Everyone looked up to see Spain standing in the doorway. He smiled nervously as everyone's eyes were on him. He had a dark brown wig on that was tied in two curly pigtails with light blue ribbons. He was wearing a puffy white shirt and had a blue and white checkered dress over it. The dress was short and had ruffles under it to make it poof out. He fidgeted with the dress because it was uncomfortably short since it stopped mid-thigh. Stockings went up to his knees and he had sparkly, red shoes on his feet. He had a wicker basket with the handle tucked in the crook of his left elbow and a small black dog poked his head out of the top.

Romano's jaw dropped as he stared at Spain. What was that bastard wearing? He couldn't even believe what he was seeing.

"Uh, Spain," Prussia said, breaking the silence, "What is that?"

Spain looked down and then held up the basket, "It's a dog." The only sound in the quiet classroom was the sound of Romano slamming his head down on the desk in mortification. Then the sound of Prussia's laughter echoed off the walls.

Spain sighed sadly and looked down, embarrassed, "I lost a bet…"

* * *

A/N: Well Happy Halloween! (well I'm uploading this a little before Halloween, but whatever.) Anyway, it's nothing much, but it was something I did because I was bored. I feel so bad for Spain! But he should learn not to make bets hahah XD anyway, I honestly don't remember how the idea came into my head, but I wrote it down anyway. I wish my school was cool enough to let us dress up for Halloween though.. :( Oh well, I know it's not much, but I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	7. New School

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

**New School**

Finland stood in front of the tall, brick building. The sun was starting to rise, shining on the school. He stood beside Sweden as students started to come onto the school campus. It was the middle of the school year and Finland had just moved as well as Sweden. He had left behind his whole life, and now he had to start all over again. He reached out and grabbed Sweden's hand. At least he had Sweden with him.

Their families were good friends and business partners, so when their business moved, so did they. Yesterday, Finland, Sweden, and their parents had come to the school to enroll and get a tour of the campus. Hetalia High seemed like a nice school, but he was scared. Moving and having to leave everything he had known behind was huge. He felt horribly sad and alone. His grip tightened on Sweden's hand as he thought about it.

Sweden looked down at the smaller boy with his expressionless face. Finland leaned against his arm and sighed. Sweden knew how hard it was for him because he was feeling the same way. Just yesterday Finland has spent almost three hours crying because he was scared about starting at a new school in the middle of the year, not knowing anyone but Sweden.

Together they made their way through the front gates. They walked through the main building and walked up the stairs to their first class. Thankfully they were able to get their first class together. They walked into the empty math class. When they stepped in, the teacher looked up from his papers. He had short, brown hair and dark hazel eyes. He stood up to greet them and Finland saw how tall he really was. He was a few inches taller than Sweden and towered over Finland. He had on a blue plaid button down shirt with short sleeves that was tucked into his khaki slacks.

"You must be the new kids, we briefly met yesterday." He held out his hand and shook their hands. "I'm afraid I don't quite remember your names though," he said, slightly frowning.

"I'm Finland," he smiled shyly.

"Sweden," he grunted in his deep voice.

"Pleasure, I'm Mr. Smith. Here, you can sit here. There aren't assigned seats in my class, so students usually just sit where they want. Here are your math books; you need to bring them to class everyday as well as your math notebook. As for today, we're only taking notes, so just copy them down and you can set your notebook up later.

"Now I know you just switched schools, but you were taking the same course, correct? So if you are in need of any help, feel free to come before or after school. Some of the students even come after school on Thursdays for their own study group. Here's a syllabus that has everything you need to know about the class. I expect you to have all of your supplies by the end of the week, until then, you can ask me or another student is you are in need of supplies."

Finland and Sweden sat down beside each other as the teacher handed them their books and a syllabus. Finland had kind of stopped listening as he sat there. He tuned out the teacher until he walked away. By now some students were starting to show up. Nobody really paid any attention to them until one boy stood in front of Finland.

The boy said something but Finland hadn't been paying attention. "What?" he asked as he looked up. The boy standing in front of him had sandy, blond hair and big blue eyes with glasses, kind of like Sweden's. He was wearing a jacket over his uniform and he was talking rather loudly.

"You're in my seat bro, get up," the boy said. Finland looked confused, "But the teacher said that there weren't any assigned seats, he told me I could sit here."

"But I always sit here man," the boy said again.

"America, leave the poor boy alone. It's not your actual seat, just sit in this one." Finland turned around to see who was talking to this boy, America. He had a British accent and light blond hair. He had green eyes and bushy eyebrows. He was wearing just his normal uniform and organizing his supplies on his desk.

America was about to complain but the British boy stopped him. He turned to look at Finland and shook his head, "Ignore him, he tends to be a bother sometimes. Are you new?"

Finland nodded, "Yes, we just transferred, it's our first day."

The British boy nodded, "Pleased to meet you, I'm England, and that's America." He nodded his head towards America who had his back turned as he was talking to someone else.

"I'm Finland, and this is Sweden. He usually doesn't talk much, but he is friendly," Finland said with a smile. This boy, England, seemed nice, but maybe he would have to get to know America a little more, because he seemed kind of rude.

After the bell rang, Sweden and Finland looked at each other. Now is when they had to split up and go to different classes. Finland didn't want to leave his boyfriend's side, especially since it was his first day in this new school. As all the other students were walking out, Finland walked up to Sweden.

"We're still going to meet at lunch, right?" Finland asked.

Sweden nodded his head and Finland sighed. He was glad they at least had the same lunch hour. They walked together to the door but then reluctantly separated ways.

Finland walked down the hallway, trying to find his next class. It was loud with other kids talking and laughing, teachers yelling, and lockers slamming. People kept bumping into him and he was jostled around quite a bit. He cringed whenever someone bumped into him and apologized when he ended up bumping into someone else. He quickened his pace and watched the doors. When he had been on the tour yesterday, all the students had been in their classes. He finally found his class. He saw the teacher inside and a few students already seated. He took a deep breath then walked through the doorway.

Sweden was seated in his classroom way before the bell rang. He had quickly found his class and had been the first student there. The teacher had greeted him; she was a small woman with long, curly blonde hair. She looked somewhat young and her voice was very high pitched. She was very pale and had some freckles along her nose and cheeks. Her light blue eyes looked like icicles, but her smile was warm.

She gave him a History book and told him he could leave it at home because they had a class set. She gave him a small list of supplies and explained to him about the class. When another student walked in she smiled at them and called them over.

"Norway, this is our new student, Sweden. I want you to sit by him and help him out if he needs any assistance, please? Sweden, this is Norway, one of my best students."

Sweden looked at the boy standing in front of him; he had slight blond hair and a small cross clip on the right side of his face. He also had a small curl under the clip. His eyes were a dull blue that matched his uniform. He nodded to Sweden but didn't say anything, but Sweden didn't respond either.

The teacher left, leaving Sweden and Norway in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence or an unfriendly silence; neither of them were the talkative type. The silence was finally broken when another student came up and sat in front of Sweden. He turned to look at Sweden with dark, violet eyes. He looked a bit like Norway except for his eyes and hair. He had tousled silver-white hair. He looked at Sweden then at Norway, "Who's this?"

"Sweden, he's a new kid," Norway answered.

The boy with the violet eyes, somewhat forcefully smiled politely and nodded, "Nice to meet you, I'm Iceland."

"He's my little brother," Norway added. Sweden watched as Iceland's smile faltered and his eye twitched. His violet eyes grew a bit darker as he glared at Norway, "You don't have to tell everyone, I'm sure nobody cares that we're related."

Sweden's attention perked as he watched the brothers. Did Iceland not like the fact that they were related? He continued listening to their argument.

"Why don't you like me?" Norway asked.

"It's not that, I just don't like you as my brother," Iceland said as he continued to glare at the older boy.

"But you always used to call my big brother when you were younger."

"Why do you always bring that up? I just don't want to call you big brother anymore."

Sweden was amused by their exchange. He didn't have any siblings of his own, so he never knew how it felt to have someone call him their brother. As more students began to come into the classroom the brothers stopped talking. He could feel the tension wearing off. Maybe it was just something that siblings did, but didn't really mean.

Finland was walking down the stairs to the art room. After leaving second class, Italy had volunteered to walk with him upon finding out they had the same class. Italy was a bubbly person that Finland had met in his last class. He was nice and helpful, but a bit of a ditz. He liked to talk a lot and was very animated with his conversations. Finland was just happy that he had found someone in more than one class. Italy seemed like a nice kid and he was funny too. He had actually gotten Finland to laugh in class. It made him happy and gave him hope that moving and changing schools wouldn't be that bad after all.

They walked into the art room and Finland looked around. It was a large rectangular room with bright white walls. Paintings, drawings, and other pictures covered the walls though, adding color to the room. Long tables were in the middle of the room, put together to make one giant rectangle. Chairs lined the whole table and some kids were already sitting down. A large cabinet was tucked away in the corner. It was by a bunch of cabinets and drawers that had labels on them. On the opposite side of the room was a closet with the door slightly ajar. Finland could see a few boxes and guessed it was a storage room.

Italy walked to the very end of the table and sat by a boy with black hair that brushed his cheeks. He looked up at Finland and then looked at Italy. He had plain brown eyes and his face seemed to be void of emotion.

"Japan, this is my new friend, Finland. It's his first day here, isn't that exciting?" Italy said.

Japan just looked up at Finland, "_Kon'nichiwa, _I'm Japan."

Finland just stood there but smiled, "Hi, I'm Finland. Uh, Italy, where can I sit?"

"Oh, just right here, across from me. Nobody sits there so you can," Italy said with a smile. Finland took his seat and looked around.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Marx, you're the new student?" Finland nodded. Mrs. Marx was a tall lady with long brown hair tied back in a braid. She had light blue eyes that sparkled behind wire rim glasses.

"Well welcome to my art class, are you good at art?" she asked.

"Well, I guess I can draw well, but I'm no artist," Finland laughed.

Mrs. Marx smiled, "That's good that you can draw, but don't worry, as long as you try your best, then you'll pass. I like to think that my class is pretty easy. The only things you need to do to pass are try your best and use your imagination."

Finland smiled, his teacher seemed nice and he already knew someone in his class who seemed nice.

When the teacher left another student came and sat down next to Finland. He had crazy, spiky blond hair and big blue eyes. He had a huge smile on his face. He was pretty tall, even when he sat down in his chair.

"And who might you be?" the boy asked.

Finland looked up, feeling a bit shy again, "I'm Finland, and I'm new."

"Well hey buddy, nice to meet ya, I'm Denmark. Finland nodded as he looked up at the taller boy.

"Are you good at art?" Denmark asked.

Finland shrugged, "Not really, but I guess I'm okay."

Denmark laughed, "Good. I on the other hand can't draw to save my life and I have no creativity whatsoever."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true," Finland said.

"No, it's true," Italy confirmed from across the table, "Last week we did sculpting and all his project was was a blob of clay with a smiley face etched into it." They all laughed.

Denmark nodded, "Hey, leave my smiley face alone, he gave my blob personality."

Finland smiled, this seemed like it would be an interesting class.

When it was time for lunch, Finland got ready to leave slowly. He wondered where he would meet Sweden. He wondered how Sweden's day was going as well. Denmark noticed his slow pace, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking."

"'bout what?"

"Well, I don't really know where I'm going to sit at lunch, or if my friend will be there to find me. I'm also wondering how his first day was. He's new here like me, we transferred together."

"Oh, cool," Denmark said. "If you want, you can sit with me at my table. I have two other friends that sit with me, but you and your friend are welcome to join us."

Finland looked up at the taller boy and smiled, "Oh really? Thanks."

"No problem," Denmark said as he led Finland to the cafeteria. They walked in and the taller boy led him to an empty table. Finland sat down and Denmark set his backpack on his seat, "I'll be right back."

Finland sat at the table by himself, looking around uncomfortably. He kept an eye out for Sweden. Someone startled him when they bumped into him from behind. He turned around cautiously and saw two boys standing behind him. One had tanned skin and messy chocolate brown hair. The other had silver hair and was really pale. The boy with the brown hair turned around and apologized, "_Lo siento, _I'm sorry, did I hit you?" He held up his hands and looked up at Finland with apologetic green eyes.

Finland shook his head, "No, you're fine."

The boy looked at him longer, "Are you new here? I don't recognize you."

At the word new, the other boy turned around. He had dark red eyes that shone with mischief and a smirk tugged at his lips.

"You're new?" he asked.

Finland nodded slowly. Who were these boys?

"I'm Prussia," the boy with red eyes introduced himself as he sat down next to Finland.

"I'm Spain," the boy with the green eyes said as he took the opposite seat.

"And I'm France," someone said from behind him. He jumped and let out a startled squeak. He turned around to see a boy with long blond hair and blue eyes. They all crowded around him as he glanced warily at them.

"And who might you be?" France asked. He was leaning over Finland's shoulder and making him really uncomfortable.

"I-I'm Finland," he stuttered. He felt bad for answering but he would have felt bad if he hadn't of answered. All three boys shared a look that made Finland scared even more.

France put his hands on Finland's shoulders and at the contact, Finland tensed up. He didn't feel comfortable with the contact and he really wished that they would just go away and leave him alone. Prussia and Spain seemed to lean in closer.

"We love new kids," Spain said.

"Yeah, we like to, initiate them- if you will- into the school," Prussia followed.

"I-Initiate?" Finland asked cautiously.

"_Oui_." France said, tightening his grip on Finland's shoulders.

"We pretty much run this school, so all the new kids have to go through us," Prussia added with a smile.

Finland gulped nervously, he didn't really like these guys, he was feeling scared. He wished Denmark would come back. The boys began talking to each other.

"Maybe we should make him run the campus?" France suggested.

"I like the tower climb," Spain said.

"We used that last time, what haven't we used in a while?" Prussia asked, thinking.

"Well, we do need a new errand boy, couldn't we just do that?" Spain asked.

"No, that's not a job for a newbie, plus it doesn't really initiate him- I've got it!" Prussia exclaimed. Spain and France both looked at him, wanting to know what he thought of. "Let's take him to the locker room."

"Which one?" France and Spain asked.

Prussia had a cruel smile on his lips and his eyes narrowed, "The old locker room." France and Spain smiled as well. They stood up and looked down at Finland smiling. They were about to drag the smaller boy along with them but the Finland cried out someone's name.

"Sweden!" Finland's eyes lit up in relief. The three boys looked up at the tall blond boy with the fierce stare. He looked rather intimidating as he towered over the boys.

"Um, I think we should just leave," Prussia said. He jumped up and the other two boys followed him as they disappeared from sight.

Sweden was confused, why did they leave so quickly? What had they been doing? He looked down at Finland who was smiling happily and looking at him with grateful eyes.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you Sweden! I thought they were going to drag me away, but thankfully you came to save me!" Sweden sat down and the smaller boy hugged him tightly. Sweden wrapped his arm around him as he buried his face in the older boy's chest. Finland was just feeling overwhelmed and was wishing the day would just end.

Two boys that Finland didn't recognize walked up and sat down at the table as well.

"Is this your friend?" a boy with messy white hair asked. He sat down next to a boy with light blond hair. He had a small cross clip and a whimsical curl, that sort of reminded Finland of Italy's curl. They looked a lot alike and Finland wondered if they were related. They both took out lunch boxes and began to eat.

Sweden nodded, answering his question.

"I'm Iceland," the boy with the white hair said.

"Finland, nice to meet you." Are these the two kids that Denmark was talking about? They were hopefully nice if they were walking with Sweden. He smiled as he realized that Sweden must have talked to them. Maybe was having luck making friends like he was.

"Hey, so I guess this is your friend Finland?" Denmark said, setting his tray down.

Finland nodded. "This is Sweden, he was in our last class," Norway introduced.

"I'm Denmark," he held out his hand for Sweden to shake, but Sweden just looked at him for a second until he slowly held out his hand as well.

Finland gave a small laugh as he grabbed Sweden's hand, "He doesn't talk much, but he's a good guy." They all continued to eat their lunch, talking, getting to know each others, and laughing. Well, Sweden didn't really talk much, neither did Norway, but they interjected here and there.

Finland found out that Iceland and Norway were indeed brothers. Denmark had known the boys since they were all young. Iceland liked to argue with Norway about their sibling relationship and Denmark liked to laugh and joke around a lot. Finland felt happy. He was glad that he now found a table with people that were nice and made him laugh. He couldn't really tell what Sweden was thinking but he hoped that Sweden liked these kids because they all seemed to get along well so far.

After lunch, Finland and Sweden had to separate again. Finland made his way to the Home Ec. Room alone. He saw a few other kids make their way to the same room. He stepped through the door and looked around trying to find someone he knew or at least had in another class.

He spotted England and an empty seat beside him. He walked up and pulled out the chair, "Is anyone sitting here?"

England looked up from the book he was reading. "Oh, Finland! No, no one is sitting there; you can if you want."

Finland smiled and sat down. England closed his book and looked up, "Well, it seems we have another class together."

"Yep. At least I know someone," Finland laughed and looked around. "So is America in this class too?"

"Yes," England sighed and smiled, "He is, but he usually takes a while to get here after lunch."

"I'm not stealing his seat again, am I?" Finland joked. They both laughed but England shook his head, "No, he sits across from me in this class."

"So is this class easy or hard? In my old school we had a mean, old lady that liked to yell a lot and she liked to make everything difficult."

England shook his head again, "No, this is class is pretty easy and it can be fun. Mrs. Hungary is a really nice lady. Do you know how to cook?"

Finland thought about it. He really didn't cook often, but he would help his mother in the kitchen every now and then. He had also helped her bake some desserts, but he would rather lick the brownie mix from the spoon then actually mix it himself. He knew most of the things in a kitchen and how to use them, so hopefully that was helpful. "Well, I guess. I'm not super amazing at it though."

"Well, good for you," England cleared his throat and then turned his attention down to the table.

"Why, do you know how to cook?" Finland asked.

"Well, not really. Usually I'm not allowed to actually cook or make anything because last time, there was an accident." England continued to look at the table as if it were the most fascinating thing on earth. His cheeks darkened to a red and he hunched his shoulders.

Although Finland was curious, he didn't want to ask and upset England even further. He tried to think of something to pull England back out of the saddened state he was in.

"So, um, what do we do in this class?"

England shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Lots of things. We cook, bake, uh, we did sewing awhile ago, that was pretty interesting. Last month we spent a whole week on proper table etiquette. Honestly, it wasn't that hard, but a lot of kids here don't know any manners at all. And then there are quite a few things that we have yet to go over, but don't worry, Mrs. Hungary never makes things too hard."

Finland sighed in relief, "Well at least it'll be a little easier, my old class was kind of hard."

Mrs. Hungary came out of her office when the bell rang. When she started to take roll call of her class, she noticed a student that she'd never seen before. She walked over to him. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and she felt like she had seen him before.

"Excuse me, are you the new student they told me about?" she asked politely.

He turned away from his conversation with England to nod and smile at her, "Yes, I'm Finland."

They shook hands and she wrote his name down on the paper, "Well it's very nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Hungary. Did you have this class in your old school?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, so you pretty much know what we do in this class. Right now we are mostly focusing on baking and measurement skills. It'll be pretty easy in my class as long as you listen and pay attention." She gave a brief overlook of the rules in her class and let Finland know what materials he would need for her class.

During the class, Finland just sat with England and America's group. All they did was go over what they covered the day before and talked about what they would be doing tomorrow. The class seemed to speed by and before he knew it, it was time to leave.

"So what class do you have next?" England asked as he packed up his things. Finland took out his schedule to glance at his next class.

"Um, Gym."

"Really? I do too," England smiled.

"That's great! Do you mind walking with me to the Gym then, because I kind of forgot the way," Finland asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks," Finland smiled.

They walked through the door together and Finland looked around at the huge Gym. The walls were white but painted with the school's wolf mascot and the blue and silver school colors. Tall wooden bleachers lined both walls and the floor looked polished. He could hear lots of kids' voices echoing off the high ceiling. He looked around at some of the kids. He recognized a lot from previous classes, but some he had never seen before.

"Did you happen to bring any clothes for Gym?" England asked as they walked towards the locker room.

Finland shook his head, "No, I didn't really know."

"That's alright. We're just walking track today, so it won't be that bad."

After the bell rang all the students had changed out and were sitting on the bleachers, waiting for the coach to take roll call. Once they were done, they all made their way out to the football field and began to walk around the track. There were a few kids who instantly began running and racing each other, then there were the kids who paced themselves with a steady pace, and finally there were the kids who just walked the whole time. England was one of those kids who really didn't want to do anything so he just decided to walk the whole time. Finland didn't mind and just kept pace with him as they made their way around the track. Sweden silently stayed by his boyfriend's side and listened to their conversations and watched the other kids. He noticed a few kids from some of his other classes and watched them.

He noticed that Denmark had been one of the first kids to take off and was now running with that one boy, America, from his first class and another tall boy with slicked back blond hair. They all seemed to be racing against each other and pushing themselves to be in front. He wondered how long that would last. If he remembered correctly, the coach said they only had to go around the track three times, he wondered if they would run all three laps and he also wondered if this was a regular thing for them. He watched as they got closer and they were about to pass the slower trio of boys.

England asked about Finland's day and wondered how he was taking it. He also asked about his previous school. Finland ended up getting lost in his own little world as he talked about his old school and friends. He was starting to get sad as he remembered but he held himself together as he remembered all the nice people that he had met today and hoped that he would get along well with everyone.

After they finished walking the track they had some free time so they sat on the bleachers overlooking the football field. Sweden continued to silently sit and observe while England and Finland talked. Finland asked more about the school and students. He told England about some of the kids he had met and asked about them.

"I actually met Italy in my second class; we also have our art class together. He seems pretty talkative and happy all the time," Finland said, spying the ditzy Italian out on the field.

"Yes, he is quite a cheerful kid, very good company to be around. The only problem is that he likes to slack off on his work and he sleeps in class sometimes," England said.

Finland nodded, "During lunch, I thought I saw him, but it turned out to be someone who looked almost exactly like him, does he have a brother?"

"Yes, Romano is his older brother."

"Does he have this class as well?" Finland asked looking out on the field.

England leaned closer to Finland and pointed to a boy on the field with dark reddish-brown hair, "See the boy with the football? That's Romano, he's pretty much the total opposite of his brother. He's very rude, mean, and he loves to yell and swear all the time."

"Oh, Finland said as he watched the brothers. He could see and hear what England meant when he said that Romano loved to yell and curse.

Soon enough, the coach blew the whistle and everyone headed back to the gym to shower and change back into their normal clothes. Since Finland and Sweden couldn't change out, they sat on the bleachers in the gym. Finland held his boyfriend's hand tightly and leaned against his shoulder. There was only one class left, then it would be the end of the day and they could go home.

"What class do you have next?" Finland asked as people began to come back out of the locker rooms. Sweden pulled out his schedule to look at it again.

"Science," he stated.

"Oh," Finland said. "Well at least this is the last class and then we can go home right?"

Sweden nodded. He was glad the day was almost over. He had enjoyed his first day, but it was really overwhelming and he missed his old school and friends. He had watched Finland during the classes they had together throughout the day. He knew how upset the younger boy was about moving but it seemed that maybe things would work out for the best for both of them.

Sweden was one of the first students in his science class. He looked around the empty classroom. There were four rows of long, black science tables with three tables in each row. The classroom was really big and there were many colorful and sciency posters along the walls. A cabinet of chemicals was in the far right corner in the back. A long display table was in the front of the classroom in front of the white board. He figured this was where the teacher stood and taught the class because there was a desk attached to it.

He wondered where he could sit. Only about two other students had come in the class, leaving about six kids sitting at random places. Or maybe they weren't random, maybe there was a seating chart. He figured the teacher would end up putting him wherever they wanted him to sit. He made his way all the way to the back of the classroom and sat in one of the empty chairs. Maybe there would be some students from his previous classes that he could get to know better.

"Ve~ I'm just saying, maybe they should add more pasta to the school menu. If they did, I would be a lot happier," a boy said as he walked in. Sweden looked up and he saw a trio walk into the classroom. He recognized them from his previous gym class.

"I bet you would," one of the boys grumbled. He was pretty sure that these were the boys that England and Finland had been talking about, Italy and Romano if he remembered correctly.

"But Italy, I thought you always brought your lunch from home? If they did add more pasta to the school menu, would you even eat it?" Another boy asked. He was a bit taller than the two brothers and had chocolate brown hair. His bright green eyes looked confused as he looked at Italy. He looked familiar; Sweden thought that he was one of the boys that had been talking to Finland before he sat down with him at lunch.

Italy continued to smile, "I do bring my lunch because I don't like the food here. It's bland and yucky."

The boys were walking over towards Sweden and he figured their seats were in the back of the classroom as well. Romano just looked at his brother, "So even if they added pasta, you wouldn't eat it, so why does it matter to you?" He sounded really annoyed.

"Hey, I've seen you before, weren't you in our last class?" Italy asked as he set his backpack down on the desk next to Sweden, ignoring his brother's question.

He looked up, noticing that they were all looking at him. He nodded.

"Are you new?" the boy with the green eyes asked.

Sweden nodded yet again. Romano and the other boy sat in the table in front of him while Italy sat beside him.

"Well _ciao!_ I'm Italy," he said cheerfully and held out his hand. Sweden looked at his hand for a second and hesitated. Then he reached out and shook it, "Sweden."

"I'm Spain," the boy with green eyes smiled brightly and held out his hand to Sweden as well. "And this is Romano," Spain added.

"I can introduce myself bastard!" Romano yelled and shook Spain's hand off his shoulder. Spain just laughed and continued to smile. Sweden wondered if Romano didn't actually mean the insult as if it was sort of like a joke or if Spain just brushed the insult aside.

The last few students walked in and took their seats as the bell rang. There was no teacher present and the students were whispering amongst themselves.

"Do you know where the teacher is?" Spain leaned over and whispered to Romano.

"Do I look like I know bastard?" Romano growled.

Another five minutes passed and there still wasn't any sign of the teacher. The students were still silently talking but looking around the room. Everyone wondered where the teacher was and what was taking them so long.

Some student pushed themselves away from their desk, their chair scraping loudly against the hard floor. He looked around, "If this is all we're going to be doing, I'm going home now!" He grabbed his notebook and walked out of the classroom. Everyone looked around, wondering if he could just walk off like that.

"Ve~ does this mean that we have a free period? Yay! I'm gonna take my siesta then." He laid his jacket down and rolled it up into a pillow. He laid down and almost instantly fell asleep. Sweden just looked at the Italian boy. Well since there wasn't any teacher, what was he supposed to do?

A few more minutes passed and a few more students left, just like the first boy. After a while only about eight students were left in the classroom. Everyone was in their own little groups and talking. Italy was sleeping, Spain was talking excitedly while Romano had a bored look on his face as he somewhat listened.

"Did anyone do the homework last night?" Some girl asked from across the classroom.

Spain instantly pulled out of his conversation and raised his hand, looking over at her, "I did!"

"Can I copy it?" She asked nicely.

"Sure, here." Spain pulled the paper out of his binder. Sweden watched as a girl with medium length brown hair got up and walked over to Spain. She had glasses hiding her dark brown eyes and a shy smile.

"You sure you don't mind?" She asked quietly.

"Not at all," Spain said, flashing her one of his dazzling smiles. She blushed and thanked him as she took the paper and went to go sit back down.

"Why did you just give her your homework? She can do it herself," Romano chided.

Spain had an oblivious look on his face, "So? Maybe she didn't have the time."

"She has all class period!"

Spain looked over at the girl and saw her doing the homework and talking to two blonde girls that sat near her. "Maybe she has other class work," he suggested.

"Fine, whatever," Romano grumbled. "But what if I had wanted to copy it?"

"Then all you have to do is ask, but wait, didn't you say that you already did it?"

"That's beside the point…"

Sweden continued to listen to their mindless prattle. At least he didn't have to listen to a teacher. He honestly wanted to go back home. It's not that he didn't like the school, his classes, or the students; he's just had enough for one day. He looked up at the clock, in about half an hour he would be able to meet up with Finland and go back home.

Class was over and Sweden walked up to the front of the school where he said he would meet Finland when school was over. He looked around and saw a bunch of students crowding and leaving the school. He saw a few kids that he had seen earlier in his classes. He hoped that he would get adjusted to his new school and so would Finland. So far, it seemed like everything would be just fine for both of them.

Finland came up behind Sweden, taking his hand. Sweden looked down at Finland's smiling face, his brown eyes shining.

"You know, I think I'm going to like this school," Finland said happily.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I honestly wrote this forever ago but lost it and finally found it so I decided to type it up :) Honestly, it was kinda hard for me because even though I love the Nordics, I was really worried I would mess up their personalities and stuff, but I think I did fine. I would like to point out that I made up some of the teachers (if you couldn't already tell) and Also when England is talking to Finland and points out Romano, when he says football he actually means a soccer ball; Just thought I would clarify that.

I put myself and two of my friends in the story as well, can you find us? haha I didn't originally plan that but as I was reading over it, I figured, "Hey, why not?" Thus, my friends and I made our super short cameo.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :D


	8. Birthday Wishes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

"England, what's up?" America said as he sat down by his boyfriend. He put his arm around England's shoulders and kissed his cheek. England gave a small smile and blushed slightly, then looked up at America, "Nothing really, I'm just eating lunch as you can see."

"Soo~? Do you have any plans for tomorrow by any chance?" America asked as he smirked.

England's attention perked up. Maybe this was it; maybe America finally remembered his birthday.

"No, why?" England asked hopefully.

"Cuz I want you to come to the football game and watch me bro! C'mon, it's gonna be fun! And you promised me you would finally come to a game!" America said excitedly.

England's heart fell and his smile faded, "Oh. I don't know. I'm not really a big fan of American football." England gave a sad sigh, of course America didn't remember.

"But you said you didn't have any plans, please just come!" America pouted.

England looked into America's shining blue eyes. He really didn't want to spend his birthday at a sporting event that he didn't even like. He had been hoping that America would make plans for them to go somewhere, but he sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, maybe some other time."

The bell rang and England packed up his stuff and started heading to class. America looked after him, his smile fading. He hoped his plan worked out because if one thing went wrong, his whole plan would fail. He had to try his best not to screw this up, and so far everything was going as planned, at least he thought they were. He just hoped that it would turn out as perfectly as it had in his head.

It was a while later as America made his way back to the Home Ec room. He knocked on the door but nobody answered. The door was unlocked and so he opened it and peered inside. "Hello?" he called out to the empty room. He walked in and called out again.

"Hello?" Mrs. Hungary stuck her head outside of her office. When she saw him she smiled, "Oh, hello America. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but I need to ask you something." She invited him into her office and sat down, moving a stack of papers to the side. Her office was small and there wasn't much in it. It had a desk built into the wall, a chair, a computer, and a cabinet. There were pictures hanging on the wall by her desk and a small vase of paper roses sat by her computer.

"Ask away," Mrs. Hungary said cheerfully.

"Well, you see, tomorrow is England's birthday and I wanted to surprise him by making him a cake. I was wondering if I could use your kitchen to do that. I wanted to make it today and keep it here over night so that I could give it to him first thing in the morning," America said.

Mrs. Hungary clapped her hands together and smiled brightly, "Aw that is so sweet! Of course you can use my kitchen."

America smiled, another part of the plan going great. "Thank you so much ma'am."

"If you need any help at all, feel free to ask, alright?"

"You got it!" America walked out of her office and headed to the kitchen. He looked around and started to look for a mixing bowl and a cake pan. He didn't want to make a huge cake, just a simple, small cake.

"Oh, America dear, they called me up to the front office, so I'll be right back, okay?" Mrs. Hungary said as she stood in the doorway. America nodded and continued looking for a mixing bowl.

He had his back turned and heard the door open again. Was she back already? He turned around and saw Prussia walking in. "What are you doing here?" They both asked. They laughed and America went first, "Well I'm trying to make a cake."

"Oh, well I came to see Mrs. Hungary," Prussia said.

"Well she just left to go to the office, but she'll be back soon. Hey, do you think you can help me out bro?"

"Sure man," Prussia said coming over to stand by America. He put his arm on America's shoulder and leaned against him, "What can the awesome me help you with?"

"Where's the cake mix?" America asked.

"Cake mix?" Prussia asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, you know you go to the store and buy a box of cake mix then you just add like eggs and water and stuff," America tried to explain.

Prussia just laughed and shook his head, "You won't find that here. You have to make the cake from scratch."

"What? But I don't know how to," America said as he stared at the older boy in confusion.

Prussia walked to Mrs. Hungary's office and came back out with a binder, "What type of cake do you want to make?"

"Uh, probably just vanilla. What is that?" America asked, pointing to the binder.

"It's a recipe book," Prussia said as he flipped through the pages.

"How did you know where to get it?"

"I come here a lot. Look, I found your recipe," Prussia said, handing the binder to America.

He read through it quickly and smiled, "Perfect!"

"What ingredients do we need?" Prussia asked.

"Uh, cake flour, baking powder, salt, butter, sugar eggs, vanilla extract, and milk."

Prussia nodded and went to collect some of the ingredients that were closest to them. He came back and laid them on the counter. He began walking over towards the sink and then turned to America, "Go preheat the oven, I'll get started on the cake."

America set down the binder and went over to the oven to turn it on. He turned the nob and then walked back over to the counter. He looked up to see Prussia putting on an apron, "What are you doing?"

Prussia looked up as he finished tying the apron and then started washing his hands, "What? I don't want to get anything on my awesome new clothes." America just nodded and went along with it.

"So now what?" America asked. He watched as Prussia started sifting the flour. He mixed the flour and salt together in a bowl.

"Oh, go get the baking powder and then when you bring that back, you'll need to coat the baking pan in butter then you'll have to put some flour over it," Prussia said as he started to add butter to the mix.

America went to look for the powder as Prussia continued to mix the ingredients. America looked on the shelves and counter for the powder. He looked quickly, wanting to get back to helping Prussia. He grabbed the first box he saw of baking powder and hurried back. He set it on the counter and looked up at Prussia, "Now what was I supposed to do again?"

Prussia sighed and shook his head, "Here, measure that and then finish mixing it, I'll do the pan." He grabbed the pan, butter, and flour.

America looked around for something to measure the powder. He finally found something and looked at the recipe. It called for one and a half teaspoons. He looked at the small spoon. He didn't get the difference between teaspoon and tablespoon; he honestly thought they were the same. He tried to remember what Mrs. Hungary had said about it, but he figured he had fallen asleep in her class during that lesson. He carefully measured the powder and poured it into the batter. Then he mixed in the premeasured ingredients of vanilla and milk.

Prussia came back and quickly set the pan down. He started to turn away and untied his apron that had a bit of flour on it, "I mixed everything else so just pour it in. The oven's done preheating so just pop it in and set the timer, I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" America asked but Prussia was already out the door. He shrugged and poured the batter into the pan. It looked like it had a lot of bubbles but he figured that was just because he had mixed it. He walked over with the cake to the oven and opened it. As he opened the door a wave of heat rushed towards him. He turned his head away as he glasses quickly fogged up then cleared again. When the sudden rush was gone, he turned back and placed the cake on the rack and closed the door. He grabbed the timer and went back to look at how long he had to wait. He set the timer for thirty minutes and looked around. He figured that since he had to wait, he might as well clean up his area, especially because Mrs. Hungary always stressed that when they had lessons in the kitchen.

He closed the recipe book but left it on the counter. He grabbed the milk and butter to take it back to the fridge. He didn't know where Prussia had gotten the flour and salt but he soon found their spot in a cabinet. He took the baking powder back but stopped when he put it on the shelf. He saw another box that said baking powder. He looked at his and for the first time noticed that it said soda and not powder. He was confused and opened the box that said baking powder. He looked inside and then in the baking soda box. They both kinda looked the same to him; maybe it was like the teaspoon/tablespoon thing: they were both the same thing, but they were just called different things. He laughed to himself, they should really call them the same thing or else people like him would get confused.

He finished putting the rest of the ingredients away and looked through the recipe book again. He just looked through all the things in the book. He looked over at the timer; he still had plenty of time. He found the brownie recipe that they had made in Home Ec. class. He laughed as he remembered England's face when he found out America had burnt the brownies. He had apologized but England was mad about the bad grade they had received.

He then looked up as he realized he needed frosting. He went back to the pantry to look for some. Maybe he would be lucky and find a jar instead of having to make some. He felt his pocket vibrate. He took out his phone and saw he had a text from Italy. He opened it and read it.

He smiled and silently cheered. Earlier he had been wondering where to take England out to dinner for his birthday. He had been thinking when he saw Italy at lunch. He saw the happy Italian eating a bowl of pasta as he chatted with his friends. America quickly made his way to sit by him.

He ignored Germany's evil glares as he sat next to Italy, "Hey, man, I have a question."

"Ve~ _Ciao_ America! What's your question?" Italy asked with a smile.

"I know your family owns that really fancy restaurant in town and I was wondering if you could get me a reservation, please? I'll even pay you extra or something," America asked nicely. He really wanted to take England somewhere nice and he knew the restaurant owned by Italy's family was the best.

"You don't need to pay me, but I'll try to get you a reservation," Italy smiled, "When do I need to make the reservation?"

America smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well um, tomorrow. Look I know it's really short notice, especially for a Friday night reservation, but this would mean the world to me if you could pull this off and I would owe you big time bro!"

Italy looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled again, "Sure, I'll try my best to get you that reservation. How many people?"

"Two. I'm taking England out tomorrow for his birthday."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Italy said happily. "Ve~ Germany, we should go out to dinner sometime! Don't worry America, I'll help you out and let you know about the details later. Was there any specific time you wanted?"

"No, just sometime for dinner. Thank you so much Italy, you have no idea how awesome you are right now!" He hugged Italy in the spur of his delight and then ran off to go find England.

Italy had gotten him a table at eight o' clock tomorrow night. He was super excited and he knew England would love it. England was always complaining about how he was always being childish, but now he would show England just how grown up and mature he could be. He would surprise him with both the cake and his date. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Today he thought that America had forgotten but little did he know just how hard America was actually working.

He had gone off in his own little world, imagining England's reaction when he surprised him. He knew he usually forgot his boyfriend's birthday and he always felt bad, so he did everything so that he would remember. He felt proud of himself and how happy he was that he was able to pull this all off. Normally something would've gone wrong by now and his whole plan would've gone down the drain.

"Hey, how's the cake going?" Prussia asked as he walked back in. America snapped out of his daydream state and looked over at Prussia. He got up and went over to check on the cake with Prussia.

Prussia turned on the oven light and both boys bent down to peer through the small window. The cake was rising so much and threatening to spill over the edges. Prussia just stared at it, "What did you do?"

America shook his head, "I didn't do anything! Dude, what's wrong with it?" The cake still looked like liquidy batter but it looked like there was a giant air bubble in the middle of the cake. Both boys looked at each other then at the cake curiously.

"You didn't add anything unusual, did you?" Prussia asked. "How much time is left on it?"

"No," America shook his head, "And twenty minutes." They watched as the air bubble seemed to get bigger.

"What ingredients did we use?" Prussia asked.

America moaned, he couldn't remember. "Uh, I don't know, flour, sugar, butter, eggs, baking soda-"

"What?" Prussia stopped him. "You used baking soda?"

America was silent for a second, then replied, "Yeah, isn't that the same thing as baking powder?" He already knew the answer though.

"No! This is not awesome. We have to get that cake out now."

"Does that mean that a table spoon and a teaspoon aren't the same either?" America asked sheepishly as he watched Prussia grab a pair of oven mitts.

"No, a tablespoon is more- don't tell me you mixed those up too." He just glared at the America who fidgeted under the older boy's glare.

"Well then, I won't tell you," he said softly. Prussia moaned, "Are you kidding me? Now the cake is ruined – the cake!" Both boys watched as the giant air bubble burst. It spilled cake batter all in the oven. It flew onto the small window, all three sides plus the door, the top of the oven, and dripped down through the racks. Prussia quickly took it out and set it on top of the oven. It was still gooey like when they first put it in, but now it was dripping down the sides and missing a bunch of batter.

America just stared at the cake, feeling defeated. He couldn't believe it; he was hoping that maybe once, just once, something would go right. He just wanted to do something to surprise his boyfriend for his birthday and of course, he had managed to screw it up.

"Oh my! What happened?"

Both boys turned around to see Mrs. Hungary standing by the door. She had her hand covering her mouth and stared at them in shock.

America looked down sadly, "I screwed up." Mrs. Hungary came over and looked at the damage. "What did you do?" She didn't sound mean, she just was surprised by the mess.

"He added baking soda instead of powder in tablespoons, not teaspoons," Prussia grumbled as he turned the oven off.

America's shoulders were slumped and he sat on a stool, turning away from them. Mrs. Hungary put her hands on his shoulders, "It'll be alright."

"No, it won't. I messed everything up now. All I wanted was to surprise England for his birthday, but I can't even pull that off without something going wrong!" He didn't look up and Mrs. Hungary looked at Prussia sadly. He frowned and shrugged his shoulders. She hugged America lightly, "Here, let's clean this up and then we'll figure something out, alright?" America nodded sadly but got up to help clean out the oven.

The oven was still warm as America and Prussia scrubbed and cleaned the exploded cake off the sides and racks so they could be more easily cleaned. Mrs. Hungary threw away the failed cake and cleaned all the dishes. When she finished, she came back to check on the boys, "How's the cleaning coming along?"

"Good, we're almost done-" The bell cut off America. "Wait, what bell is that?"

"The bell to go home," Prussia said.

America gasped and jumped up, "Oh no! I have to go. I can't be late to practice!" He looked at Mrs. Hungary sadly, "I'm sorry for causing that cake to explode in the oven, but thank you for letting me use your kitchen, I really appreciate it." He turned to Prussia, "Thanks for your help and sorry, but I have to go. Coach is going to be mad enough at me for missing the game tomorrow." He looked at them both again sadly then grabbed his backpack and ran out the classroom quickly.

Mrs. Hungary looked at Prussia, "I feel bad, he did have good intentions."

"Good intentions don't make an awesome cake. If I would've finished making the cake, it would've turned out awesome and it wouldn't have exploded," Prussia said as he finished cleaning the oven.

Mrs. Hungary laughed and rolled her eyes, "Of course."

America was lying in his bed that night, staring at the ceiling. He just felt horrible. First he messed up the cake, then he felt bad about skipping the game tomorrow, and now England wouldn't talk to him. When he got home from practice, he tried calling England like he always did, except he didn't answer. He tried calling again but he only got voice mail. He found it a bit weird seeing as his boyfriend was a stickler about answering his phone.

He tried calling England's home phone next. Still nobody answered, maybe they were out somewhere? America ended up leaving a message asking England to call him back as soon as he could, and then hung up. He waited a few minutes before texting England as well. There was still no reply and America was somewhat worried. Did something happen? Was he mad at him?

That's when it hit him. Had he been too inconsiderate at lunch today? Should he have said something else? Did England really think he forgot his birthday again?

America turned to his side as he looked at the clock on his bedside table. It read eleven fifty-eight. He reached over and grabbed his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found England's number. He waited a couple more minutes until it was a minute after midnight and then pressed call. He held the phone up to his ear and listened to the phone ring. He knew England was probably asleep so he wouldn't answer, so he would probably just leave a message.

He waited for the tone then took a deep breath, "Hey England, Happy Birthday! I really hope you have a great day and when I see you tomorrow, can we talk? I also can't wait to give you your present, I hope you like it. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow birthday boy, I love you so much, bye." He hung up and put his phone back on the bedside table with a sad smile. He knew England hated his birthday and usually when America forgot he tried to make up for it and England forgave him. Maybe that would happen this time as well. Plus America actually remembered, so maybe England wouldn't be so mad.

He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. As he fell asleep he imagined everything going right as he met England at school. He had a hopeful smile on his face but it slowly melted and was replaced with a calm expression of sleep.

In the morning America made sure to wake up early. He made sure to put the small brightly wrapped box in his backpack along with England's birthday card. He grabbed his wallet as well as he left his house to head to the store. He bought three birthday balloons and wrapped them around the box as a weight. He quickly made his way to school and went to the library, where he usually met England in the mornings.

He set the box down along with the card on one of the tables as he sat down. He waited for England to show up, and kept checking the clock every thirty seconds. He still hadn't heard from him this morning but he was sure that he would see him in a minute or two. And he seriously hoped that he had been wrong about England being mad at him.

"Oh America, there you are!" Italy walked through the door and came over to America. He saw the balloons, present, and card and smiled. "Ve~ Are those for England? Cute! That's so sweet of you!"

"Thanks," America smiled.

Italy pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. It looked like an appointment card and he handed it to America, "Here, just show this to the maitre d' when you walk in and they'll take you to your table."

America took the card and looked at it. It was a fancy business looking card with the words "Special Occasion" written in messy script. Underneath there was a signature that America couldn't really read. "Thank you so much man, this is awesome! I owe you big time!"

Italy smiled and waved it off, "Just have fun and tell England I said happy birthday. I'll see you later!" He waved and then walked out of the library.

America had to wait a few more minutes before England finally showed up. America quickly jumped up and ran over towards his boyfriend. England barely had any time to react before he was tackled in a crushing hug and then kissed sincerely. At first he was surprised but then he leaned into the kiss. When America pulled away, he looked into England's deep green eyes, "Happy Birthday."

England's eyes shone, "I see that you actually remembered. I got your message this morning and I wanted to say thank you. I thought for certain that you would forget again, but here we are, and you actually remembered." He smiled as he looked at America. He was still shocked that he had actually remembered, especially because he always had to remind him. America pulled him into a tight hug and England ended up burying his face in America's neck, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Nope, I remembered and I even got you a present!" America exclaimed excitedly. He dragged England along behind him and over to the table where the balloon, card, and present was. Thankfully he hadn't actually sealed the card, so he was able to slip the little card in that Italy had given him. He handed him the card first, but England was still looking up at the balloons and down at the card and gift.

"You got all this for me?" England asked, quite shocked.

"I sure did! Because I'm a hero! Duh! And heroes always do stuff for other people, especially on their birthday," America laughed.

England laughed and shook his head. He began to open the card and couldn't help but laugh. The cover had an almost childish design of a cake on it. If anyone else would have given it to him, he probably would've thrown it back at them, but because it was America he continued on and opened it. On the inside there was a little note written by America in his sloppy scrawl. A little card fell out but England caught it. He didn't pay much attention to it yet because he was reading the note. He looked up at America who gave him an encouraging nod and England continued to read aloud, "_'Dear England, Happy Birthday dude! I hope you have an awesome day and I know you will because I have a surprise for you! I know I'm not all great with this mushy stuff but thanks for being there for me. I love you and I hope all your birthday wishes come true. Love your hero, America._'"

England couldn't help but smile as he looked up at America who had a huge goofy grin on his face. He laughed as he went to hug him. "Thank you," England said.

"It's not over yet, you still got something else," America said, pointing at the smaller card.

England looked at it curiously and tired to read it. "What exactly is it?"

"It's a reservation card for our dinner tonight. I'm gonna take you out to dinner for your birthday as well," America beamed.

"What?" England asked, somewhat confused. "But what about your game tonight?"

"I'm not going, it's your birthday! I can't miss that! Plus there will be more games later on."

England just looked at his boyfriend, "Then what was all that about yesterday at lunch you git?"

America laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well see I had to make sure that you weren't doing anything and well it kinda just came out badly."

"You could've just asked me if I was doing anything!"

"But that could've ruined the surprise!" America whined.

England reached out and smacked America's chest, "You bloody wanker! I thought you had actually forgotten my birthday again! _And_ I thought you were going to ditch me for your game at the same time!" He was a bit mad that America had done that, but he knew that he couldn't be mad for too long, especially with that look that America gave him.

"Alright, well now I know it wasn't the best idea and I promise I won't do it anymore! At least that plan worked though, you see, I had something else-" America was interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Hey America!" Both blonds looked up to see Prussia walking up to them, carrying something covered in his hands.

"You left this in the Home Ec room and I know you needed it this morning." Prussia set down the plate with the opaque cover. Inside it looked like a green blob.

"What is it?" England asked. He reached over and took off the cover and gasped when he saw what was inside.

A small, round green cake was sitting on a plate. Light blue icing made up the trim and words that spelled out "Happy Birthday England!" Stars and swirls covered the sides and the cake made both America and England's mouth water. It looked so sweet and England marveled at it.

"America, you made me a cake?" England asked in surprise. America stared at the cake, just as shocked as his boyfriend. Before he could answer, Prussia cut in.

"Yep, he came in yesterday afternoon and asked to make a cake. He wouldn't tell us what it was for but he just went into that kitchen and got to work like a culinary genius! I asked if he needed help, but he told me that he could handle it. At first I was kind skeptical, because look at this kid, he doesn't look like he's got it in him, but then BAM! This cake appears and then he starts decorating it like a pro. I've never seen anything like it! I don't even think the awesome me could make a cake this awesome! Then before he left, he asked me if I would find him in the morning to bring it to him." Prussia finally finished and he had a huge smile on his face, his red eyes shone with a spark of mischief.

America just stared at him in surprise. Why was he lying? Prussia saw America's confused face and winked at him. England turned to look at America who was still a bit confused at what was happening, "Did you really make this cake for me?"

England looked so happy and America didn't want to take that away from him so he nodded enthusiastically, "O-Of course! Didn't I tell you earlier? I'm a hero and heroes do stuff for other people, so of course I had to make a cake for you!" Technically he wasn't lying because he had made a cake, it just wasn't this one.

England looked from America to the cake and then back to the blond. "This is amazing, I've never had anyone do something like this for me on my birthday. Thank you so much!" He wrapped his arms around America tightly and held him close. America smiled as he hugged England back. He felt so relieved that Prussia had actually saved his butt and made the cake instead.

"Well the awesome me has awesome stuff to do so I guess I'll catch you later! Oh and happy birthday England," He said as he left the library.

England let go of America and cleared his throat, his cheeks tinged a light pink, "Oh, yes, thank you Prussia."

Once Prussia had left England looked back up into America's sapphire blue eyes. "You've gone above and beyond any of my expectations. This truly is amazing, thank you so much." He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to America's, giving him a loving kiss. He pulled back and then hugged the American tightly. "I love you," he said softly.

America held his boyfriend closely and pressed his cheek to the top of England's head, feeling his soft blond hair tickling his nose, "I love you too, happy birthday."

* * *

**A/N:** Yayy! Happy Birthday England! :D haha so I wrote this forever ago but I had to wait for Iggy's birthday to post it :3

So I don't actually know if the cake would explode if you mixed up the ingredients because I've never done it and I wasn't about to try. If in the case that in actuality, it wouldn't actually explode like this... use your imagination! xD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
